Crazy Little Love
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Sequel to Crazy Little Thing. Jack finally finds Madison after three years, only to learn that she had kids and is unsure of how she feels about him. COMPLETE! Sequel Crazy Pirate Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Little Love**

Summary: Three years after _Crazy Little Thing_. Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Bill, along with Will and Elizabeth's son, arrive in Santiago, not expecting to find anything. Instead they find the woman they've been searching for plus two other little surprises in the form of Jack's children. Surprise after surprise comes and old enemies return, yet again. One underlying question though, does she still love Jack…or no?

Rating: M

A/N: Hello again. Ok so I lied. I said I'd put this up tomorrow or something but I want to put it up today. I'd like to thank _Yamiishot_ and _eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE_ for their help in deciding the names for Maddie and Jack's kids and for all the help they've giving me with the other story. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and hope you do again for this story!

* * *

"Andrew! Please be careful!" Elizabeth said, rushing over to her three year old son and lifting him up to keep him away from the edge of the ship. "We've told you countless times…"

"Stay near the middle of the ship?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. She smiled and ruffled his dark curls. "You're father would lose his mind if you ever fell over again."

"Would Unca Jack too?" Andrew asked.

"Yes he would." Elizabeth said. "You know he adores you."

"Talking about me again?" Jack asked, coming up behind her. Elizabeth turned around. Andrew took his arms off Elizabeth's shoulder and leaned over to throw them around Jack's neck. "It seems I get missed easily. It's only been ten minutes, lad." He took Andrew from Elizabeth. Elizabeth watched them for a while before walking away. Jack put Andrew on the floor and knelt in front of him.

"Unca Jack I found something." Andrew said. "It came in the net."

"What did ya find?" Jack asked. Andrew stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a blue pendant on a rusted chain. Jack froze when he saw it.

"Unca Jack?" Andrew asked, prodding him in the shoulder. Jack shook his head. "I wanna give it to mummy."

"Do you mind if I have it?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because I know it." Jack said. Andrew tilted his head before holding out the necklace. "Thank you." Jack took it and put it in his own pocket. "Let's go find grandpa."

"Yeah!" Andrew said, smiling.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy! Wake up! Wake up!" Madison grumbled as two persistent voices shouted at her. She didn't move or react apart from that first grumble.

"Mummy?" A little girl asked.

"Lily! Mummy's dead!" A little boy said.

"NO!!" Lily said. She started jumping on Madison. "Mummy don't be dead!" Madison opened her eyes and rolled onto her back with a big smile. "Mummy!" Lily launched herself at Madison, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. "Jaden said you was dead!" Madison sat up with her daughter still attached to her. She looked at her son.

"Were you telling lies again, sweetie?" Madison asked.

"I didn't know you wasn't dead." Jaden said. Lily released Madison and sat on one of her mother's legs. Jaden sat on the other. Madison smiled and ran her hand through Lily's dark, dark brown hair. She ruffled Jaden's black hair and looked between the two of them.

Jaden had black hair like his father. Most of his features came from him but he got his eyes from Madison. Their bright green colour looked almost out of place with the darkness of the rest of his looks.

Lillith, or Lily as she was mostly called, didn't seem to have decided who she wanted to look like. Her dark brown, almost black hair, was thick like her father's. She had his ears and nose. She had Madison's pouty lips that got most people to do anything for her. What was most interesting about Lily was her eyes. She had one green eye that was slightly darker then those of her mother and brother and she had one brown eye that was just a bit lighter then those of her father.

"Lily, Jaden, come get breakfast before Samantha and Tara get here!" Carolyn shouted.

"Coming Gramma!" The children shouted back.

"We get to play with Tara today, mummy." Jaden said. He adored Tara as much as he adored Lily. They were inseparable sometimes.

"I know." Madison said.

"We're going down to the beach." Lily said.

"I know." Madison said, again.

"Lily's gonna talk with the fishies." Jaden said. Madison just smiled. Ever since she could talk, Lily was able to talk with the sea creatures. Madison had learned to do it in her head but Lily did everything vocally.

"Come on Jay." Lily said, sniffing the air. "Gramma's making eggies." Jaden smiled a smile that reminded Madison of his father before the children climbed off the bed and left the room. Madison smiled as she sat back against the headboard. Sure, seeing so much of Jack in Jaden was somewhat painful but she had forced it away and focused on only seeing her little boy.

Every time she saw Jaden or Lily, Madison would see Jack and every time there was a slight pain in it but now, after two years, it a dull numb feeling. They never met Jack and that was what Madison wanted. She wanted to keep them from the heartache that had trapped her the nine months between the last time she saw Jack and the time where she had given birth to the twins. She didn't even think it was possible for her to love them as much as she did but as soon as she saw them, her heart instantly opened up.

Madison got out of bed and walked over to the window. From there, she could see the water of the ocean. She remembered the time almost a year ago when she was alone, free of Lily and Jaden for a while. She thought she had seen the _Black Pearl_ docked. The instant she saw the ship that could have been it, she ran all the way home and stopped Carolyn from taking the kids for a walk. They had spent that whole day inside and had asked Samantha's husband if there were any ships at the dock before Madison allowed her mother and children out of the house. She never told any of them why she had done that.

"Where are we going, grandpa?" Andrew asked, tugging on Bill's pant leg while Jack stood nearby.

"We're going to Santiago." Bill said, bending down and picking up Andrew. The little boy instantly grabbed hold of the wheel. Bill kept one hand on it so that Andrew didn't accidentally turn the wheel too much.

"Where's that?" Andrew asked.

"A few days from Port Royal where your other grandpa lives." Bill said.

"I gots two grandpa." Andrew said proudly. Jack smiled slightly and looked out at the water. In the distance he could see land. He couldn't help but remember the last time they were in Santiago. He could have sworn he saw Madison running away. He would have went after the woman he saw if it weren't for the fact that he promised Will and Elizabeth that he'd keep Andrew safe.

"Jack." Bill said, bringing Jack out of his thoughts. "Andrew asked you something."

"Sorry, lad." Jack said.

"If you my uncle…do I have an aunt?" Andrew asked. Jack looked at Bill who shrugged. He sighed and put a hand on his head.

"Yeah, you do." Jack said. "Not sure where she is though."

"Is she pretty like mummy?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Jack said, smiling. "She's beautiful."

"Am I ever gonna see her?" Andrew asked. "I'm this many years old…" He held up three fingers. "And I dunno who she is."

"Go ask your dad." Jack said, his smile fading. "I'll be back up when we dock." He went to his cabin. Andrew looked at Bill.

"Did I say something wrong, grandpa?" He asked.

"No." Bill said. "Uncle Jack just has a broken heart."

"Did it hurt him?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Bill said. "It hurt most of us." Andrew looked confused. "You're too young, lad."

"Be careful you three." Samantha called.

"We'll be good Auntie Sam." Lily said. She was standing with her feet in the water. The waves coming up and rolling over the bottom of her dress.

"Is it cold?" Jaden asked.

"No." Lily said. Jaden and Tara joined her. Unlike the twins, Tara had almost white blonde hair and big, bright blue eyes. Next to the twins, she almost looked like a ghost.

"What ya doing?" Tara asked.

"Playing." Lily said, looking down at the water. Fish swam around her legs.

"Lily's magic." Jaden said.

"I know." Tara said.

"But we can't tell no one." Jaden said.

"Not even my mummy or daddy." Tara said, nodding.

"A ship's coming!" Lily said, looking up. The other children looked at her then out at the water.

"I see it! Lily I see it!" Tara said, jumping.

"Tara, be careful!" Samantha called. "I think you all should get out of the water now." With much grumbling the three children walked out of the water and over to where Samantha was sitting on a blanket. "What got you so excited sweetheart?"

"There's a ship coming momma." Tara said. "A real big one. It's got black sails and not the blue ones like those navy ones gots."

"Well then we better be careful." Samantha said. "Now…let's have some lunch. We can watch the ship dock."

"Yay!" Lily and Jaden said. They loved watching ships. They always wanted to go on one and sail around. Jaden wanted to be a pirate but when he mentioned that to Madison she went very stiff and told him he could do better then that.

For the most part, Madison seemed happy around the twins. It was at night, when one or both of them was still awake and peeked into her room did they find out just how unhappy their mother was.

Just how heart broken she was.

* * *

Ta da!! First chapter done. I hope this story is as popular as the last one. There's going to be a lot in it but the next few chapters will basically be like this. 


	2. Meet Daddy

**Meet Daddy**

Second chapter. The twins meet Jack, obviously, and the rest of their family.

* * *

Jaden and Lily watched for almost two hours as the black sailed ship came into port and docked. As soon as they heard the yelling of a little boy, they jumped to their feet and ran to the docks, wanting to see who was on the ship.

"Wait up!" Tara called, running after them. Lily stumbled a few times, trying to run and hold her skirt up. She and Jaden slowed down then stopped once they got to the dock. There they fell down and panted. Tara caught up to them and copied them. "Why'd you run so fast?"

"We wanted to see who was on the ship." Lily said. She caught her breath quicker then the other two and stood up. She brushed off her skirt and walked as a woman with light brown hair carrying a little boy with dark brown hair came down the plank onto the dock.

"Oh look, mummy!" The little boy said. Jaden and Tara stood up and the three of them slowly walked over to the woman. "Can I say hello?"

"I don't see why not." The woman said. She put the boy down and crouched down to be at the same height as the children. "Hello there."

"I'm Andrew!" The little boy said.

"Hello." Lily said.

"I'm Tara!" Tara said, curtseying slightly.

"Hello Tara." The woman said. "I'm Elizabeth. Who are you two?"

"Lily." Lily said.

"I'm Jaden!" Jaden said. Elizabeth smiled at them.

"Well you are all simply charming." Elizabeth said. "Where are your parents?"

"Our mum and gramma are at home." Lily said.

"My mummy is over there." Tara said, pointing at Sam then waving her over. "My daddy is at work."

"My daddy is on the ship." Andrew said. "And so is one of my grandpa's and my Unca Jack."

"Sam is sort of like our aunt." Jaden said. "We've known her since forever." Elizabeth laughed.

"Who are these?" The children all looked up to see two men, one with brown hair and one with black, coming down the plank.

"Daddy!" Andrew said. He hugged the man with brown hair. "This is my daddy. That's my Unca Jack."

"Will, these are Tara, Lily and Jaden." Elizabeth said.

"Ah. I hope my boy hasn't been mean." Will said.

"We like him." Jaden and Lily said together. Jack was staring at them. His attention was more on Jaden then Lily though. It was as if he was looking at a miniature version of himself. Except for the eyes.

"Lillith and Jaden Sparrow, I swear…" Samantha said, finally coming over. "I don't know how your mother manages you two on a daily basis." She looked at Elizabeth, Will and Jack. "I hope these three haven't been bothering you. Lily and Jaden are so obsessed with ships."

"Uh…no…no bother." Elizabeth said, finding her voice first. "What…what did you say their last name was again?"

"Sparrow." Samantha said. She laughed. "Their mother named them after their father but she refuses to tell any of us who it is."

"What's their mother's name?" Will asked.

"Madison." Samantha said. Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack who was frozen, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "Is he alright?"

"Just in shock." Elizabeth said. "As are we."

"Well…" Samantha said.

"Unca Jack?" Andrew asked, tugging on Jack's pant leg.

"Do you wanna come meet our mummy?" Lily asked, suddenly.

"Lily." Samantha said.

"If you don't think she'd mind." Elizabeth said.

"She likes meeting people. So does gramma." Jaden said. "Come on. They'll have dinner done soon!"

"Jack." Elizabeth said, laying her hand on Jack's shoulder. He jumped and looked at her.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Lily said. She and Jaden led the group. Tara and Andrew were behind them, Samantha and Elizabeth were next and Will and Jack were last.

"What do you think?" Will whispered to Jack.

"Might explain why the boy looks so bloody much like me." Jack said. "Except…he has green eyes…like Maddie." He took a deep breath and looked at Will. "She's gonna hit me."

"Why would she do that?" Will asked.

"She's done it every other time." Jack said. Will looked away from Jack. He was nervous as well. He hadn't seen his sister in three years and he didn't know what he was expecting to see. Definitely not the girl he saw three years ago, especially if she had kids.

"Here!" Lily said. She stopped in front of a house. Jack stared at the place. It looked like the Governor's house in Port Royal.

"Well...we're going to go home." Samantha said. "It was nice to meet all of you."

"Same to you." Elizabeth said. Samantha and Tara kept walking.

"Mummy will be happy I think." Lily said.

"She likes meeting new people." Jaden said. At that, the front door opened. Jack, Will and Elizabeth all looked up, expecting to see Madison. Who they saw instead was Carolyn.

"Gramma!" The twins shouted, running forward. "We brought home some people from a ship."

"I see that, dears." Carolyn said, her eyes on Jack. They dropped to Andrew after a few seconds. "Who's this?"

"He's our new friend!" Lily said, running back and grabbing Andrew before pulling him forward. "Gramma this is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you dear. You look like your father." Carolyn said. She shook Andrew's hand before straightening and looking at Jack, Will and Elizabeth who had all, slowly, walked over. "Nice to see you all again."

"Not sure if I can say the same." Jack said.

"Madison's gone out to pick up a few things for dinner. She should be back soon though." Carolyn said. "She won't be happy to see you, Jack."

"Gramma, how do you know him?" Lily asked.

"It's a long story dear. Why don't you and Jaden show Andrew your toys?" Carolyn said.

"Ok!" Lily said, happily.

"Can I mummy? Please, please, please?" Andrew pleaded, looking at Elizabeth.

"I don't see why not." Elizabeth said. Andrew smiled and followed Lily and Jaden into the house and up the stairs.

"Well, come on in." Carolyn said. She turned around and went into the house. Elizabeth, Will and Jack followed her inside and into the kitchen. Carolyn checked on the food. "Like I said, Madison will not be happy about this."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Jack asked.

"Because she thinks you all just left." Carolyn said. Jack stared at her.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked. "You didn't tell her we spent hours looking for her?" Carolyn looked down. "Where's my bloody compass?"

"What makes you think I have it?" Carolyn asked, looking up.

"Because I don't." Jack said.

"Calm down." Will said, worrying about the kids hearing. Jack sighed.

"When will Madison be home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shortly." Carolyn said.

"I think I should go outside." Elizabeth said. "She might be less mad at me then she is at you two. Maybe I can get her somewhat calm." Before either of the men could reply, Elizabeth had headed out the door.

Madison walked up the empty road to her house. A few bags in her arms made it hard for her to walk quickly. She knew Lily and Jaden would be home by then but she couldn't go too fast or else she risked dropping the food. She rounded the corner and started up the walk to the house when she stopped.

"Oh I don't believe this." Madison muttered, seeing Elizabeth standing outside the house.

"Would you like some help?" Elizabeth asked.

"No…I have it, thanks." Madison said, coldly. She sighed as she tried holding the bags properly. "Yes alright, fine." Elizabeth smiled slightly as she walked over and took a bag from Madison. Madison looked grateful for a few seconds.

"I supposed you figured by now that Jack and Will are also here." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I figured that." Madison said. "Unless of course they've abandoned you and I think that highly unlikely from my brother." She said the last word harshly. "So where is he?"

"In the kitchen talking with your mother." Elizabeth said. "You have lovely children." A big, genuine smile lit up Madison's face. "They've become fond of Andrew already."

"Andrew?" Madison asked. They started walking to the door.

"Yes. Will and I…we had a son." Elizabeth said.

"You mean YOU had a son." Madison said, smiling. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes…I had him." She said. "Will was there for me to yell at though." Madison opened the door with some difficulty. "I'm sure everyone on the ship heard it."

"I'm sure everyone in this town heard me yelling." Madison said. She was still smiling, her eyes on Elizabeth. "Although once they were born, Jaden first by about twelve minutes, I felt the happiest I had ever felt in my entire life." They walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get everything?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes." Madison said. She put her bag on the table. "Where are Lily and Jaden?"

"Upstairs showing Andrew their toys." Carolyn said. Elizabeth put her bag down. Madison took a deep breath and turned around to look at Will and Jack.

* * *

Leaving it there. I love you people for reviewing. You're all great. 


	3. Confrontations

**Confrontations  
**

Another chapter!! Whoop!!

* * *

Jack had been staring at Madison since she entered the kitchen. Her dark brown hair still reached her waist but looked softer then the last time he saw her. She was curvier then the last time but he figured being pregnant and giving birth did that. Also, her breasts seemed bigger.

She was in a dress. The only times Jack saw her in a dress three years ago was when they were docked and at some party or another so it was a surprise. It was flattering to her figure though, with the straps off her shoulders. Jack finally looked at her face. Her lips were shut tightly and her eyes…he hadn't seen that look in them before. She had never been that mad at him. Her green eyes looked at him with a hard gaze that made Jack look away uncomfortably.

"Where's dad?" Madison asked, looking at Will.

"On the ship still or out looking around." Will said. "Lily and Jaden had ran at us as soon as we docked."

"Yes. They love seeing ships." Madison said, that motherly smile back on her face. It was gone almost instantly and replaced by a hard glare directed at Jack. "Jaden said he wanted to be a pirate. I told him he could do MUCH better."

"That was harsh, luv." Jack said.

"I'm not your luv." Madison said. She looked at the dinner before walking past the men and standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Mummy's home!!" Lily said. Madison smiled as she heard the footsteps and soon three little kids were running down the hall and going down the stairs as quickly as they could without falling. Madison bent down as Lily and Jaden reached the second last one and they hugged her. "Mummy this is Andrew."

"I've heard about him." Madison said. "It's nice to meet you Andrew. I'd shake your hand but they are both preoccupied with my clinging children." She lifted Lily and Jaden up and walked, with Andrew next to her, into the kitchen. "Alright, everyone pick a seat." She put Lily and Jaden in their normal seats and got a few books to put on another chair next to Jaden for Andrew.

Madison helped Carolyn put everything on the table and by the time that was done; the only spot left for her to sit was between Lily and Jack. She made a face but quickly smiled as Lily looked at her. She sat down and turned her attention to putting food on a plate for Jaden and then on one for Lily.

"Are you a pirate?" Jaden suddenly asked after about ten minutes of silent eating. His gaze was on Jack.

"Jaden…" Madison started.

"I am, lad." Jack said. "Your mum tells me you fancy becoming one yourself."

"I don't think this is a good thing…" Madison said.

"Yeah but mummy says I could do better, don't you mummy." Jaden said.

"Yes, I do." Madison said.

"What's your name?" Lily asked, looking at Jack. Before Madison could say anything, Jack spoke.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." He said. Madison closed her eyes and waited. Sure enough…

"Mummy…why does he have the same last name as us?" Jaden asked. Madison opened her eyes to see the eyes of all three children on her. This time Andrew spoke first.

"Are you my aunt?" He asked. "Unca Jack says that I have an aunt and she's beautiful." Despite herself, Madison smiled at the little boy.

"Mummy?" Lily asked quietly. The room had gone so quiet that everyone heard her. "Is he our daddy?" Madison felt the tears starting to come. She quickly pushed her chair back and left the table, going up the stairs and to her room. Lily and Jaden looked at their plates.

"Mummy does that sometimes." Jaden said. "Whenever we bring up our daddy." He looked at Will and Elizabeth. "Mummy said her name used to be Turner but she changed it for us."

"That's our last name." Elizabeth said.

"So she is my aunt?" Andrew asked. "The one that was missing?"

"Yes, darling." Elizabeth said.

"You're our aunt?" Jaden asked, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled slightly and nodded.

"And you're our unca?" Lily asked, looking at Will. He smiled as well and nodded. "We gots a family? Real?"

"It seems so." Will said. Lily stood on Madison's seat and looked at Jack. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"This eye…" Lily said, pointing at her brown eye. "Matches those." She pointed at Jack's eyes. "Gramma says I couldn't decide. She also says that Jaden looks exactly like our daddy but his eyes are like mummy."

"Can't argue there, pet." Jack said.

"Daddy…" Jaden said, standing next to Lily on the seat as best as he can. "Will you talk to mummy?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Jack said, looking away from the children. His children.

"Lily…Jaden." Carolyn said. "Why don't you two finish eating your dinner. I need to talk to Jack alone." Jaden returned to his seat. Lily spent a few more seconds looking at Jack before she kissed his cheek and returned to her own seat and started talking to Andrew about toys. Jack stared at her, his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. "Jack…outside if you please."

"Right." Jack said, tearing his eye away from Lily and standing up. He followed Carolyn out the back door and into a garden.

"Why did you have to tell them?" Carolyn asked. Jack looked at her. "Why did you have to tell them your name? Your full name?"

"She asked." Jack said.

"You could have lied!" Carolyn said. "It would have been so much easier. You could have just made up a fake name, ate dinner, and then leave here."

"I've spent the last three years searching for Maddie and you want me to leave just as I've found her?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Carolyn said. She put a hand to her head and the other on her waist. "Jack…it took her all through her pregnancy to finally stop crying. Once the twins were born…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I want my daughter to be happy."

"She'd be happy with me." Jack said.

"No she wouldn't." Carolyn said.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't love you anymore, Jack." Carolyn said. There was a silence.

"You're lying." Jack said.

"She told me." Carolyn said. "Three months after you left. I told her that she still you and she said she didn't. A few months before the twins were born, she left the house with the necklace on and returned, soaking wet from the rain, without it. She never mentioned it and would ignore me when I asked." Jack shook his head. Tears were threatening to overcome him but he forced them away.

"I need to hear this from her." Jack said.

"You said it yourself that she won't talk to you." Carolyn said.

"I don't bloody well care." Jack said. He went back inside, aware that everyone at the table walked as he went from that room into the next one and up the stairs. Lucky for him, all but one door was open so he knew which one Madison was in. He went to it and knocked.

"Go away, Jack." Madison said. Jack froze for a second. How on earth did she know it was him? He knocked again, harder this time. "Go away!"

"Talk to me, Maddie." Jack said.

"I don't want to!" Madison said. The stubborn little child coming out in her all over again. Jack banged on the door. "Go away, Jack!"

"No." Jack said. "Open the bloody door Madison."

"No!" Madison said. Jack sighed and rested his forehead on the door. He had a hand on it as well and he looked at the rings on his fingers.

"Maddie just…please. Open the door." Jack said. There was a long silence.

"It's not locked." Madison muttered. Jack heard it and dropped his hand to the doorknob. He turned it and, hearing the click, opened the door slowly. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Madison was sitting on the side of her bed, facing the window. As he got closer, he saw that Madison had been crying. Something in him felt as if it was being turn to pieces as the dark realization of everything hit him like a bucket of water.

He had promised he would never hurt her and here she was, three years after that promise, crying because of him. Madison turned her head to look at him.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, quietly.

"We were looking for you." Jack said. "We have been since Santo Domingo three years ago." Madison frowned and looked at him disbelievingly. Jack didn't blame her. "Where were you, luv?"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"There…" Jack said. "Where did you go? I woke up without you and it terrified me." Madison looked at her hands. Jack took the necklace out of his pocket and stood in front of Madison, holding it out to her. "Why did you get rid of it?" Madison stood up and tried to get past him but Jack grabbed hold of her upper arms gently. "Maddie…look at me." Madison shook her head. "Madison…" Again, she shook her head. "Madison Angelina Turner, look at me please." Jack's pleading voice, mixed with her full name, made Madison look up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"I couldn't hold onto you anymore." Madison said, quietly. "It would just hurt more…once they wore born. I didn't want them to feel what I felt…twice now. In the same place!"

"Maddie…" Jack said. He removed a hand from her arm and reached up for her face but Madison slapped it away. Jack stared at her.

"Don't! I don't want to have to deal with this bullshit!" Madison said, now angry.

(((A/N: Dunno if that was actually in that century but I couldn't think of anything better for her to say.)))

"Why don't you just leave again? It's what you're good at." Madison said, now trying to get out of his grasp but Jack returned his hand to her arm and tightened his grip.

"Why do you want me to leave?" Jack asked.

"Because you always do!" Madison said, struggling against him. "Thirteen years ago, five years ago and you didn't even recognize me then, getting taken onto Jones' ship instead of him taking me and then three years ago."

"I want the real reason, Maddie." Jack said.

"That is the real reason!" Madison said. She glared at him.

"No it's not!" Jack said, aware of his voice rising but not being able to help it.

"Yes it is!" Madison said, her voice rising as well.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Jack said, almost shouting now.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!" Madison yelled. The only sound after that was Madison's breathing. Jack just stared at her, disbelieving for a few minutes. His expression changed to a glare as he released Madison none too gently. Madison gasped as the rough handling.

"Fine then." Jack said. Madison didn't watch as he crossed the room. She just looked at the window. "If that's how you feel. Make me waste three bloody years for nothing then, huh?" Madison whipped her head around only to see the door slamming shut. She collapsed, sobbing. Her face in her hands.

(((A/N: Oh my god people. I'm such an emotional writer. I'm actually crying along with Madison now and feeling everything she's feeling. I'm getting way too into this story.)))

Jack marched down the stairs and didn't even notice the little girl watching him as he threw open the door and slammed it behind him.

Lily ran after him. She followed him off her property, thinking about what she was going to call him to get him to stop.

"Daddy! Daddy stop!" Lily said. Jack didn't stop. "Please, daddy!" He seemed to suddenly realize he was the one being called 'daddy'. He stopped and turned around.

"God…Lily. What are you doing out here?" Jack asked, dropping down to his knees.

"I heard you fighting with mummy." Lily said, catching up to him and standing in front of him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were red. "It hurt." She put her hand over her heart. "Why doesn't mummy love you anymore?"

"You heard that?" Jack asked.

"Everyone heard." Lily said.

"I left her too many times." Jack said.

"But you didn't mean to." Lily said.

"Shouldn't you be taking her side?" Jack asked. Lily looked down. Jack tilted his head slightly to try and see her face. "Hey now, luv. Look at me." He reached out and gently took her chin in his fingers, lifting her head. Lily was crying again.

"I want a daddy." She said. "Tara's got a daddy. The other people gots daddies. I don't have a daddy." Lily took hold of Jack's wrist with both hands. Her little fingers were cold against Jack's skin and it was then that he realized she was shivering.

"Oh bloody hell!" He said, standing up quickly and picking up Lily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled his jacket over her as well. He felt her cold, wet cheek against his own and he started walking back to the house, holding her close to him.

"Please don't leave daddy." Lily said. She now sounded tired, as if she was about to fall asleep at any minute. "Stay for me and Jaden. And for mummy. Please. Don't go away." Jack barely heard the last sentence. He felt her head drop onto his shoulder and her grip around his neck loosen. He got to the house to see Madison standing out front. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and wiped the tears off her face.

"She followed me on her own, I swear." Jack said. Madison looked at him and he saw a terrified look in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. "I'm not going to try and take them from you, luv. I wouldn't do that." Madison closed her eyes and took a deep, shaking breath. Jack watched her, his hold on Lily still strong as he kept her close to his body.

"Thank you." Madison finally said. "You…you can put her to bed if you want."

"Now it's me thanking you." Jack said. Madison just nodded.

"Jaden's already up there. He won't sleep unless Lily's there." She said.

"Right then." Jack said. He brought Lily into the house and up the stairs. He found the right room and saw a lit candle on a little table between two beds. One bed already had a small body in it. Jack walked over to the other bed and laid Lily down on it.

"Don't leave daddy, please." Lily muttered. Jack couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He put the blankets over her and looked at her. What now? He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He saw a stuffed animal on the floor next to the bed and picked it up. Jack put it on the bed and Lily instantly wrapped an arm around it. He walked over to Jaden's bed and looked at him. Like his sister, he had a stuffed animal as well but it was acting more like a pillow then like something to hold.

He didn't want to leave them but he didn't know how long Madison would let him stay there. He put out the candle and left the room quietly. He went down the stairs to see Madison by the door, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back and her head down. He walked over to her, taking notice that the kitchen was empty.

"They've left already." Madison said before Jack could ask. She didn't look up at him.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Jack asked.

"Because I can't." Madison whispered, finally looking up.

"I'm not going to leave just because you tell me to." Jack said. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because that little girl up there asked me to stay." Jack said, pointing up the stairs. "I'm not letting her down." His hand went to Madison's cheek and she stiffened at his touch. "I've let you down too many times. I need to be here. Barbossa is still out there and just because you've managed to keep them safe these last few years doesn't mean you can manage it forever." Madison turned her head, looking at the door.

"I think you should return to your beloved ship now, Jack." She said. Jack looked at her for a while longer before leaving the house.

* * *

Yay the chapters are remaining long. Not sure how long this is going to last though. I'm hoping I can keep up the long chapters. Lol…I wrote this chapter and the other two all in one day. This is as far as I've got planned. 


	4. Actions

**Actions Speak Louder then Words**

I got so many ideas! I can have like eight chapters made and ready and I can't put them up because I only do one chapter at a time so I can get reviews for every one.

* * *

To Lily and Jaden's happiness, as well as Madison discomfort, the next morning once breakfast was done there was a knock on the door. 

"Jaden can you get that?" Madison asked, clearing dishes off the table.

"Sure mummy." Jaden said. He went to the door and opened it. He looked up at Jack confused for a second before he remembered who he was. "Daddy!" His arms were instantly around one of Jack's legs.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, coming out of the kitchen. "Daddy!" She joined Jaden and clung to the other leg.

In the kitchen Madison groaned as she heard the kids yelling.

"Be thankful he knocked." Carolyn said. Madison smiled at that.

"This…might be a problem, children." Jack said. Madison turned to see him walking very slowly into the kitchen with Jaden attached to one leg and Lily to the other. She had to laugh at that.

"You should try it in a dress." Madison said. She then noticed the man behind Jack. Forgetting all the anger she felt for him over the last three years. "Dad!" She basically copied the twins but instead of hugging Bill's leg, she just gave him a regular hug. "I'm mad at you but I'm still happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too Maddie." Bill said, hugging her.

"Can someone help me?" Jack asked. Madison looked at him to see that he was trying his best not to fall over. He looked at her. "How do you get them off?"

"Lillith Rose…Jaden William let go." Madison said, clapping her hands once.

"Yes, mummy." The twins said together. They released Jack's legs.

"You came back." Lily said. Jack crouched down in front of them.

"Course I did, lass." Jack said. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" As one, the children pointed at Madison. Jack chuckled lightly. "I'm not that afraid of your mum."

"You're afraid of mummy?" Jaden asked.

"Just a little." Jack said, holding up his hand and his thumb and forefinger a few centimeters apart. Lily giggled.

"Are you our grandpa?" Jaden asked, now looking at Bill who still had an arm around Madison.

"Well if your mum called me dad then I must be." Bill said. The twins cheered and then attacked Bill's legs the same way they did to Jack. "Alright…one grandchild I could handle…maybe even two. Three is going to be a challenge."

"Do you know our names?" Lily asked, letting go of Bill's leg.

"Well I might mix them up." Bill said. Jaden let go of Bill's leg so that he could kneel in front of them. Bill looked at Lily. "So let me guess…you're Jily and he's Laden."

"No." Lily said, laughing. "Lily."

"And Jaden." Jaden said, laughing as well. Jack stood up and looked at Madison who was smiling at the children. "You wanna hear the story about how Lily almost died."

"Oh don't tell that." Madison said, her smile slipping.

"But she didn't die. The fishies saved her." Jaden said.

"Well now I know the end." Bill said.

"Turning out to be like you isn't she, luv." Jack said. Madison looked at him.

"Has mummy almost died before?" Jaden asked.

"Oh loads of times." Jack said. "She's been threatened by mean men, fallen off a ship…"

"You was on a ship?" Lily asked, looking at Madison. Madison glared at Jack.

"How else do you expect we got here sweetheart?" Carolyn asked.

"I dunno." Lily said.

"Mummy says when we's eight we can go on a ship." Jaden said.

"Why wait?" Jack asked.

"Jack…" Madison said. He ignored her.

"I got me ship just down the road." Jack said.

"Jack!" Madison said. Jack looked up at her and then down at the kids.

"You can come see it and, if mummy says alright, you can come aboard but we're not taking you sailing." Jack said. The twins groaned. "That's the deal."

"Can we mummy, please?" Lily asked. "Just to see?"

"We promise to be careful." Jaden said.

"Please, please, please, please…" The twins went on.

"Alright! Fine!" Madison said. "You can go. But be back in a few hours."

"What? You're not coming too?" Jack asked. Madison opened her mouth to say something.

"Come with us mummy!" Lily said. She started pouting. Madison groaned because she knew she couldn't resist that look.

"Oh alright." She said, smiling slightly.

"It always works." Lily whispered to Jack.

They walked down to the docks. Jaden holding one of Jack's hands while Lily held the other. Even Carolyn came and she and Bill stayed a few feet behind the others, talking quietly. Madison looked back at them a few times before Lily grabbed her hand.

"Are you trying to make your arms grow like what Cole talked about?" She asked, looking down at her daughter.

"No." Lily said. "I want to swing." She lifted her legs up and Jack and Madison both instantly tightened their holds on her hands. Madison sighed and swung her arm a bit. Jack caught on and did the same.

"Who's Cole?" Jack asked.

"Cole's mummy's friend." Lily said, putting her feet down after a while. "He comes by every so often." Jack looked at Madison who didn't look at him.

"There's your ship daddy!" Jaden said. He let go of Jack's hand and Lily let go of both Jack and Madison's hands. "Can we go on?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "I'm sure Liz is still there." The twins ran across the dock.

"Be careful!" Madison yelled.

"We will!" They both yelled back, running up the plank onto the ship.

"Hope they don't cause Gibbs too much trouble." Madison said, stopping. She leaned against a pole and crossed her arms, looking at the ship.

"They won't." Jack said. "He's not there anymore." Madison's eyes snapped to Jack and they were wide and disbelieving. Jack just looked down.

"When?" Madison asked.

"Last year." Jack said. "There was a fight and he…He saved Andrew."

"I'm sorry." Madison said, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't believe how much she was crying again.

"We thought we could save him but nothing worked." Jack said. Madison knew how much this must have hurt him. Gibbs was one of Jack's best friends and to not be able to save him…

"I wish…" Madison said.

"Wishing won't help now." Jack said.

"What…what about everyone else?" Madison asked.

"The idiots are still there." Jack said. Madison knew he was talking about Ragetti and Pintel. "So's Marty. Everyone else was either killed in that fight or left, not wanting to waste all their time." Madison frowned at that last bit. "Got a new crew though."

"Again." Madison said.

"Still got Cotton's bird." Jack said. "Bloody thing won't shut up though." Madison smiled slightly. She looked back to where her parents were talking. "She never told you?"

"What?" Madison asked, looking at Jack.

"Your mum." Jack said. Madison raised an eyebrow. "She never told you we spent that whole bloody day looking for you? She was with us for the most part." Madison frowned. Jack looked up at the ship then back at Madison. "You coming aboard?"

"No." Madison said.

"Why not?" Jack asked. He moved closer to Madison. "You used to love the ship."

"There's a lot of things I used to love that I don't anymore." Madison said. She glanced at the water. Jack watched her for a few seconds before he realized what she was saying.

"You gotta be bloody well kidding me!" He said. "You haven't gone near the water since? You haven't…done that thing you do since then?" Madison didn't answer, just looked down. "Do they know?"

"Lily does it." Madison said. "They don't know I can do anything."

"How long has she been doing it?" Jack asked.

"A few months now. Mum brought them out here and Lily got too close to the edge and fell into the water." Madison said, looking up at the ship. "Next thing mum knows, before she even has the time to think of doing it, a dolphin's swimming Lily back to the shore. Lily told her that she asked the dolphin for help and it did."

"Mummy! Daddy's got bottles EVERYWHERE!" Lily said, coming into view.

"Don't touch those!" Jack said, running onto the ship. Madison smirked.

"He's crazy about those kids." Bill said, joining Madison. She looked up at him. "He wouldn't stop talking about them last night."

"I could tell Lily wouldn't stop thinking about him." Madison said. "I don't think she wanted to make me upset though."

"You're not happy to see him?" Bill asked.

"After being abandoned twice in the same place…no." Madison said.

"But you do still love him, don't you?" Bill asked.

"No." Madison said. "God! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"You can't stop loving someone as easily as that, honey." Bill said.

"Shows what you know." Madison said. "The only emotion I feel for Jack Sparrow is hatred. I just hide it around Lily and Jaden."

"So why did you name them after him then? And changed your own?" Bill asked. "That surely would have put all three of you in more danger then it would have if you just kept with Turner." Madison opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something to say. She was silent for a while.

"I don't know." Madison finally said. Bill put his arm around Madison's shoulders and squeezed. As mad as Madison wanted to be with him, she leaned against him and accepted the comfort he was giving her.

"Why won't you come on the ship?" Bill asked.

"I haven't been on a ship or near the water in the last three years." Madison said. "I can't do it anymore dad. I just can't." She looked down, crossing her arms tightly around herself.

"So…" Bill said. "You can't…or you won't?" Madison was about to answer when she realized that Bill wasn't talking about going on a ship. He was talking about her loving Jack.

"I won't. Happy now?" Madison asked, glaring at him. "Lily! Jaden! Time to go!"

"Really?" Jaden asked, coming into view. Madison looked up at him standing on the ship.

"Yes. Remember we're having company today." She said.

"Awww mummy do we have to?" Lily asked, standing next to her brother. "Can't we stay with daddy a bit longer?"

"No…it's time to go." Madison said. Grumbling, the twins came down the plank. "Say good bye to grandpa."

"Bye grandpa." Jaden said.

"I like knowing you." Lily said. Bill gave them hugs. "What about daddy?"

"He's not coming down." Madison said, still looking at the ship. "And we have to hurry." Lily looked miserable. Madison knew she was fast becoming a daddy's girl and that was exactly what she was afraid of.

* * *

I know ideas are a good thing but I gotta stop having them. I have a big empty space too. I know what's happening in the next one or two chapters but then there's like a three chapter blank spot in my mind. Arg! I'm going to work on my other stories...I hope. 


	5. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

I don't think I'll be getting a chapter a day anymore since I pretty much introduced a character out of nowhere pretty much…just so I can get Jack jealous.

* * *

Madison walked down to the beach and sat on the sand. She hated how Jack had gotten to her so easily and quickly. She hated how well he knew her. And she hated…

"Madison. Never thought I'd see you down here." Madison turned around to see a talk man with short brown hair walking over to her. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Madison said, smiling. "I guess you didn't go home then did you, Cole."

"No." Cole said, shrugging slightly as he sat down. "I walked around. Although I'm guessing Lily and Jaden are asleep and your mother is watching them."

"Yes." Madison said. Her eyes drifted to the ship that, for the last week now, had remained there. She had to put up with seeing Jack almost every day. The twins, of course, saw him every day but Madison had started relearning how to avoid him.

"I hear that's Jack Sparrow's ship." Cole said.

"You heard right." Madison said, looking at Cole. He looked at her.

"He's an interesting pirate." Cole said. Madison nodded. "And he's been here for about a week." Again, she nodded. "With a child on board." Again, Madison nodded. "And he's the father of Lily and Jaden." Madison started nodding but stopped. She looked from the ship to Cole to see him smiling slightly.

"Every time." Madison muttered. "Every single bloody time. I fall for it. I have to start thinking before I nod."

"It wasn't really all that hard to notice." Cole said. "Their surname is the same as his. As well as yours."

"I was originally Turner." Madison muttered. She suddenly stood up. Cole looked up at her. Slowly, as if she wasn't quite sure what she was doing, Madison walked to the each of the beach. There she stopped and stood for a few seconds, thinking about what she was doing before she stepped into the cold water.

"This is a night of firsts." Cole said. He stood up and followed Madison into the water.

Jack watched from the back of the ship. His gaze turned icy as he watched the man with Madison put an arm around her waist. Madison jumped and stepped away from him. Jack smiled slightly at the thought that it was because of him that got Madison back to the water. Even in the darkness of the night, he could tell that she was completely relaxed.

One thing was back. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could get the other back as well. He froze as Madison looked up at him.

"Did you love him?" Cole asked.

"I did." Madison said, her eyes locking on Jack's even from that distance. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"I've been let down too much by him." Madison said, tearing her eyes away from Jack and absently running her fingers through her hair. "I never wanted to feel that again…and I don't want Lily and Jaden to feel it. I'm afraid they're getting too attached to him." _The same way I was._ She thought.

"What happened to the beautiful smile I like so much?" Cole asked, moving farther in the water to stand in front of Madison. She tilted her head and smiled slightly. Her eyes fell to the water where she could feel little fish swimming around her ankles.

She wouldn't admit it, especially not to Jack, but she missed that feeling.

"I think I should get home soon." Madison said. Cole nodded. They got out of the water and he walked her back to her house.

Jack glared at their backs. That boy was much to close to Madison. HIS Madison!

"She doesn't want to be yours." Jack turned around and saw Bill behind him. His eyes were on Madison too and Jack wondered how long he had been there for. He turned around but couldn't see Madison anymore.

"Stay out of my head." Jack said.

"Saves you from trying to explain things." Bill said. "I thought you were getting the kids early tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jack said. "Which is why I'm watching her now. I don't trust what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"She asked me if I wanted to spend the whole day with them." Jack said. "I'm thinking she's got something going on that she doesn't want them to know about."

"Apart from you…what kind of secret would she keep from them?" Bill asked.

"Something to do with that Cole." Jack said.

"Well…either way." Bill said. "If Lily and Jaden are anything like Andrew then they'll be up early. Don't want to keep them waiting too long."

"Right, I got it." Jack said. "Off to bed I go then." Bill laughed. Jack went down to his cabin.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lily and Jaden yelled. Madison groaned. This all felt similar to the way they woke her up on the day that Jack first arrived.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because daddy's coming." Lily said.

"I doubt he'll be here for another few hours." Madison said. "Why do I have to be awake to see him?"

"Because Gramma's going out and you gots to be awake." Jaden said.

"We could get hurt!" Lily said. Madison grumbled and sat up. She changed into the midnight blue dress she wore three years ago, not exactly sure why she felt like wearing it. She braided her hair and put it over her shoulder before going down the stairs. She asked the kids if they had eaten and they said no so she started making breakfast.

They had just finished eating when the door opened. Jack had stopped knocking and started just walking in. Madison didn't like it much but the twins encouraged it.

"Alright…so I was wrong." Madison said.

"What about?" Jack asked.

"When you'd get here." Madison said.

"We'll be right back!" Lily said, taking Jaden's hand and dragging him up the stairs. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two.

"Maddie…" Jack said.

"Don't." Madison said, turning around and starting to put dishes away to be washed. Jack sighed and walked over to her. He hesitated before putting his hands on her upper arms. Madison stiffened for a moment but then, surprisingly, relaxed.

"You know I can't stand it when you do this, luv." Jack said. Madison turned her head slightly to look at him. "Remember the night you killed Jones?"

"Vaguely." Madison lied.

"That scared me to death." Jack said.

"I beat you to it." Madison said, turning her head and looking at him as best she could. Jack's hands dropped to her waist and turned her around.

"Thought you did." Jack said. "Died I mean."

"I think I did…for a few seconds." Madison said, quietly. Her eyes on Jack's lips. Everything screamed at her to kiss him.

"If you had died…I dunno what I would have done." Jack said, equally quiet. His eyes were watching as Madison's tongue slowly licked her lips. His grip on her waist tightened slightly and Madison moved closer to him. Jack wasn't sure if she did that on habit or if she actually, consciously did it. As her tongue appeared a second time, Jack threw all caution to the wind and leaned down to kiss her.

Madison instantly responded. Her arms wrapped around Jack's neck and for a while it was as if nothing had changed. His hands moved over her hips and Madison's slid from behind his neck to his chest. It was over within seconds though because she suddenly seemed to realize what was going on and she roughly pushed Jack away. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes went impossible wide.

"Maddie…" Jack started. Madison spun around and turned her attention to the dishes. Jack sighed and turned around as he heard running footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" The twins said.

"Make sure they're back by dinner." Madison said.

"Alright." Jack said. He didn't catch the look on Lily's face. She looked sort of disappointed, as if something she expected to happen, didn't happen. Jack and the kids left, leaving Madison alone. Her hand went to her mouth again and her fingertips lightly touched her lips.

"Oh god…" Madison muttered. What she had been denying for the last three years was finally catching up to her. What she kept saying, over and over again, was turning into a lie in her head. She was worried. She was unsure.

She was still in love with Jack.

* * *

I thought you people would like that ending. The chapters are getting short again. I started this chapter in English class and I'm finishing it now…you'd think it'd be longer but I wasn't up to doing much. 


	6. That Little Feeling

**That Little Feeling**

Ok so I don't think I'll be able to post anything tomorrow because I work from 6am to 2pm, then I'm going out for like…lunch or dinner thing with my parents, then I gotta baby-sit my niece at 6pm to…I don't know when.

* * *

It was weird…not having the twins around. Carolyn was gone for the majority of the day. Lunch was quiet with no one else there. Madison felt extremely restless after she finished. She headed over to Samantha's house. She didn't stay long though because Samantha's parents were there and they didn't like Madison. Something about her having children but no husband.

"I don't like this feeling." Madison muttered, her arms loosely around her stomach. She started thinking about maybe seeing Cole but then she realized that she had no idea where he lived. In the seven or eight months that she had known him, she had never once been to his home. Her mind went to the worst possible idea that he was trying to get them to open up to him so that he could hurt them somehow.

It wouldn't have been the first time something like that had happened.

She found herself on the docks. The Pearl was there but the lack of noise made her figure that Jack and the twins weren't aboard. There was another ship. It had a dark look to it, as if it was some form of the _Flying Dutchman._ Madison shivered and shook her head, refusing to let herself think down that line. Something felt wrong. Her uneasy feeling was getting stronger and she figured she was almost on the verge of panicking.

Try as she might, she couldn't block out the sounds from the sea creatures. Her years of ignoring them had made her almost deaf to them so she couldn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that they, themselves were panicking about something.

_Not Jones. It can't be. There is no way for him to come back. None whatsoever!!_ Madison thought. Still…

"DAD!!! WILL!! ELIZABETH!!" Madison yelled. "ANYONE!!"

"Madison?" Will called, coming into view. He came down the plank. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong. Something…something doesn't feel right." Madison said. "Where is everyone?"

"Elizabeth and Andrew joined Jack, Lily and Jaden." Will said. "Dad's gone to get supplies. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Madison said. "I'm just…having weird feelings." She flung her hand out at the water. "And all of them are going insane!"

"What are they going on about?" Will asked, glancing at the water but most of his attention was on his semi-hysterical sister.

"I don't know." Madison said, again. "I've ignored them for so long…I can't understand them." She looked at the dark ship. "When did that ship arrive?"

"I…I don't know." Will said, looking at it. "Must have shown up last night."

"Do you know who could have been on it?" Madison asked. Will shook his head and shrugged. Madison looked extremely uneasy. Will put his hands on her upper arms. She looked at him.

"Everything is fine." Will said. "Jack won't let anything happen to Lily and Jaden." Madison nodded, trying to get herself to believe him.

If Jack was conscious…he wouldn't let anything happen to them. People have gotten him down before. Jack wasn't exactly the smartest man in the world.

"Will…" Madison said. Both of them looked at the other ship for a long while. At the same time, they looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Barbossa!" They both said. It took a second for the name to sink into them before they took off, looking for their children and the ones they loved.

"So…what do you lot want to do now?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair and watching Lily, Jaden and Andrew fight with their knifes.

"I dunno." Lily said.

"What do you want to do?" Jaden asked, looking at Jack.

"You won't like his answer." Elizabeth said, smirking.

"I'm offended." Jack said.

"We could walk around." Andrew said.

"Ok." Lily said.

"Mummy likes walking." Jaden said as they went outside. "She does it a lot."

"She says it helps her think." Lily said. "Gramma says she needs to be alone sometimes."

"Lily says mummy secretly really, really, really loves the water." Jaden said. "That's where she's always walking. She doesn't go on the beach or in the water though."

"Mummy looks really sad whenever we mention the water or ships or sailing." Lily said. "She looks sad and angry when we mention pirates."

"I wonder why." Elizabeth said, sarcastically. Jack looked at her. He knew she wasn't blaming him for anything but he didn't know the meaning behind the way she said it. Jack felt as if they were being watched and he turned around, looking everywhere. "What is it?"

"I dunno." Jack said, still looking around. Both he and Elizabeth stopped. Andrew, noticing that his mother had stopped, stopped as well. Lily and Jaden, who were busy talking about what Madison liked and didn't like and how she acted, kept walking as if they didn't notice anything.

"Maybe…you thought there was something there." Elizabeth said. Jack nodded and turned around. Elizabeth looked down and saw Andrew.

"Where are Lily and Jaden?" Jack asked, instantly panicking.

"They're right…" Andrew said. He stopped when he noticed they were no where to be seen. "Oh no. Unca Jack I sorry!"

"Don't worry, lad." Jack said, doing the opposite of what he was telling his nephew as he stood in his tiptoes, trying to see over the heads of the crowd. "We just gonna find them."

"Lily!" Elizabeth yelled. "Jaden! Where are you?!"

"Jaden! Lily!" Andrew asked, clutching his mother's hand so that he wouldn't get lost as well.

"Maddie's gonna kill me." Jack muttered. "LILY!! JADEN!!" He frowned as he tried remembering something. "LILLITH ROSE!! JADEN WILLIAM!!"

"Where could they have gotten to already?" Elizabeth said. "We only took our eyes off them for ten seconds."

"I don't know." Jack said. "LILY!!"

"DADDY!!" A terrified, high scream reached them. Jack ran. Elizabeth picked up Andrew and hurried to catch up with Jack.

"LILY!" Jack yelled.

"DADDY HELP!!!" Lily screamed. "HELP!!!" He didn't like how terrified his little girl sounded and it made him go faster.

"DADDY!!" Jaden's voice joined his sister's.

"Be quiet!" Another, somewhat familiar, voice joined that of the children. Jack REALLY didn't like the tone of voice the person was using on his kids. He heard a yell and Lily's scream. That's when he saw them…

Lily and Jaden, rope tying their arms to their sides and their legs together. Jaden was held by the man Jack had seen with Madison the previous night. Lily…

"You?" Jack said, sounding baffled as he looked at the man holding his daughter.

"Did ya honestly think I'd stay away forever?" Barbossa said, smiling that evil smile of his. "Did ya think I'd separate you and Madison and never come back to torture you further?"

"Actually I thought you'd be dead." Jack said. Lily tried screamed but her mouth was now covered with a strip of cloth. Tears were running down both children's faces.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth said, finally catching up to Jack. She instantly hid Andrew behind her skirt. Andrew was smart enough to not say anything.

"Maddie trusted you and you kidnap her kids, working with this ass?" Jack asked, looking at Cole.

"Oh please." Cole said. "That woman trusts anyone who isn't like you." Much as he'd hate to admit it, Jack knew Cole was right. "Now…we really must be going."

"Over my dead body." Jack said, pulling out his pistol. Barbossa rolled his eyes and both he and Cole pulled pistols of their own. A click beside him told Jack that Elizabeth had one as well. Where she hid it, he had no idea.

"Are you willing to shoot your own child?" Barbossa said, hoisting Lily up in front of his chest. Jack's eyes grew impossibly wide as he stared at the terrified face of his daughter. "I didn't think so. You've gone soft." A quick glance at Cole told Jack that the man was somewhat hesitant in protecting himself with Jaden, even though he did do it. "Of course… if you held the child…I'd still shoot you…again." With that, Barbossa pulled the trigger. Jack moved so that he didn't get hit in a deadly spot. It was just under his shoulder but from the scream that Elizabeth gave, it was bad.

The last thing Jack saw was Elizabeth's white face as she looked from him to Barbossa and Cole who were now getting away with Lily and Jaden. All he could hear was Lily's constant screams, whether muffled or not.

"Jack. Jack! JACK!!" A sharp pain in his cheek brought him back to consciousness. Groaning, he tried to sit up but a soft hand held him down. It was then Jack realized he was lying on his bed without his shirt on. He blinked a few times then looked around at his cabin, wondering how he got there.

"What…" Jack muttered.

"I forgot how hard it is to wake you up." Madison said. Jack looked down to see her tear a strip of cloth. She leaned over and pressed it against his shoulder. Jack hissed. "You are such a big baby." She looked strained. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and her hands shook as she worked. "You're lucky. The bullet didn't go all the way through but it didn't go too deep either."

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Elizabeth told me." Madison said. "Will and I were trying to find you guys. I…I think I knew he was here." She pulled Jack up and started securing the cloth.

"You're scaring me." Jack said.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"You're not yelling at me for…letting Barbossa get them." Jack said.

"I did a lot of yelling…and crying…when you were unconscious." Madison said. "As soon as Elizabeth managed to tell me that Barbossa and Cole used Lily and Jaden as shields…I couldn't…" Jack just nodded. Madison sat back and put her hands on her thighs. "Ok…I think you're good for now." Something suddenly clicked in Jack's head.

"You're on the ship!" He said.

"It took a while to get me on it…but yeah." Madison said.

"What about your mum?" Jack asked. Madison sighed and shrugged.

"I ran home to see if she was there and she wasn't." She said. "I was about to leave a note when I found…" She reached into a pocket and pulled out Jack's compass.

"She did have it!" Jack said, about to snatch it from her hands but stopped. "Where are they, luv?" Madison looked at Jack before looking back down at the compass and flipping it open. She watched the needle for a few seconds before pointing to the left. "Right then." Jack got out of the bed and searched for a different shirt before pulling it on. He grimaced from the sharp pain he suddenly received in his shoulder.

"You should stay here for a while." Madison said. "Rest…recuperate." Jack looked at her before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He held her chin in his other hand so that she had to look at his eyes.

"It's my fault their gone. I ain't resting till they're back, safe and sound." Jack said. "Then…" Madison watched as Jack seemed to struggle with what he was about to say. "If you really want me to leave…I will."

"No." Madison said instantly without thinking. Jack raised an eyebrow. Madison sighed, closing her eyes. "They adore you…I can't argue with what's good for them. They love you, Jack."

"Wish YOU still loved me." Jack said, quietly. Madison heard him and opened her eyes.

"I can't." She said, taking her chin and hand out of Jack's hold and leaving the cabin. She still saw quite an amount of her own stuff there.

* * *

Ok so I figured I'd get to the big part sooner then I planned. How many of you want to kill Barbossa?? (Raises hand) How many of you want to kill Cole?? (Raises both hands) 


	7. Aboard Again

**Aboard Again**

_Never betray Madison. It's not a smart thing to do. If you betray her, she'll send the Kraken after you._ –A little thing I think Jack should have said sometime in the last story after learning Madison can control the Kraken.

* * *

Madison looked at the water from the front of the ship. She was sitting with her back against the rails. Jack, even though she told him not to, was out of the cabin and steering the ship. She watched him every so often and noticed how he always seemed to do something that made him wince because of his shoulder.

"Stubborn pirate." Madison muttered, looking back at the water. For the first time in three years she actually felt extremely comfortable…ok so she wasn't that comfortable, having to chase after two evil men to get her babies back. Without even thinking, she started singing. "…ancient spirits of the forest, made him king of elves and trees. He was the only human being…"

"…who lived in harmony." Jack said, now standing in front of Madison. She jumped and looked at him. "They know it?"

"Yeah." Madison said. She looked back at the water. Jack slowly lowered himself down to sit next to her. He wasn't really sure how she would react but he knew she needed some kind of comfort so he put his arm around her shoulders, stopping himself from wincing as he moved his sore arm. Madison was stiff for maybe a second but then she relaxed and actually relaxed against him.

"We'll find them, luv." Jack said. "They're tough kids."

'They're three!" Madison said. "How tough can they be?"

"Well…they are our kids." Jack said. "Who knows…maybe Lily can control the kraken."

"It's sleeping." Madison said, frowning.

"You could always wake it up." Jack said.

"No." Madison said. "I can't…I don't want to use it."

"Alright…we'll think of something else." Jack said. Madison sighed in relief. It was good to have Jack around again, much as she didn't want to admit it. He understood her…he could still read her thoughts. They just sat there quietly for a long time.

"We need a plan." Madison said, finally. She was torn apart. On one hand, she loved being back on ship, out in the sea, with her friends and family and Jack around her. It made her feel more relaxed then she had been in years. On the other hand, she was worried about Lily and Jaden. She wanted them with her. She wanted them safe.

She wanted to give them the full family that they wanted and deserved.

"I think we should try to figure out why Barbossa would do what he did." Jack said. "Apart from it just pissing us off." Madison shook her head, unsure.

"Jay?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lil? You alright?" Jaden asked. He couldn't see her. Sometime after being carried onto the ship, they had been blindfolded then someone knocked them out.

"I think so." Lily said. She scratched at her face for a while before finally managing to tug the blindfold down. "It looks like we're in daddy's room but it's darker."

"How do you know?" Jaden asked. Lily crawled over to him slowly before tugging at the blindfold. "Ooooh. It does!"

"I miss mummy and daddy." Lily said. "I want them here."

"Lily…we gots to be brave." Jaden said. "You can talk with the fishies. Maybe that can help!"

"Maybe." Lily said. "But how I can get to them? There's no windows." Jaden whined as he realized Lily was right. Lily sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Within seconds she was sobbing and she and Jaden were leaning against each other. "I want mummy!!"

"I want daddy!!" Jaden said.

"I want out!" Lily said. She sniffed and sat up straight, causing Jaden to have to sit up quickly or risk falling over. "Mummy can hear me…in her head…can't she?"

"I dunno." Jaden said.

"It's happened a few times when I'm scared." Lily said.

"Maybe daddy will hear us too?" Jaden said.

"I dunno…maybe." Lily said. She sat and clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut and looked as if she was trying to explode. Her whole body shook.

As one, Jack and Madison both flinched and moved forward a bit as if they had just been punched lightly in the stomach.

"Lily!" Madison said.

"How?" Jack asked, getting to his feet then pulling Madison up.

"Probably the same way dad and Will can tell how I'm feeling." Madison said. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Jack. "What do we do?"

"You're asking me?" Jack asked.

"I'm out of ideas." Madison said. "I haven't had to come up with any for…a while."

"You'll get back into things soon." Jack said, putting a hand on her cheek. Madison sighed and put her hand over his. For a second Jack thought she was going to remove it. She just applied a bit of pressure for a few seconds before removing it. She squeezed his hand lightly before turning around and going up to the helm where Will and Bill were. Jack watched her go.

"I find myself curious." Barbossa said. "Tell me about her."

"Who?" Cole asked.

"Madison." Barbossa said. "I've not seen her in year."

"She's the same as how you described her to me." Cole said. "Maybe a bit softer then how you said she was."

"Children." Barbossa said, making a noise. "They ruined her." He looked down at the wheel in his hands.

"What are we going to do with them?" Cole asked. Barbossa was quiet for a while.

"Nothing." He said, finally. He smiled. "Teach them." Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Lily?" Jaden asked. At some point in the last hour Lily had fallen asleep. She had yet to wake up and Jaden was getting a little worried. "Lily."

"Tired." Lily said. Jaden sighed. She was ok, just tired. "I don't wanna be here no more." She opened her green and brown eyes and looked up at Jaden.

"Me neither, but sleeping not gonna help." Jaden said. Lily groaned and sat up. She wasn't looking too well. Jaden looked at his sister carefully. "Maybe you shouldn't sit up." Lily leaned against the wall and pulled her legs up against her chest. Neither of them spoke for a long time.

"Do you think mummy and daddy will find us?" Lily asked.

"Of course they will!" Jaden said. Lily tilted her head to look at him. "I dunno Lil." She looked back down and Jaden felt bad for making her upset. They didn't talk for the rest of the day. They slept during the night and woke up to see two small plates in the room, each with food. The kids knew enough to know not to eat it all then because they weren't sure if they would get anymore food that day.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, watching Madison climb over the rail to stand on the not-so-safe side.

"I figured it out." Madison said, turning slightly to look at him. He walked over to stand next to her on the right side. "I think…I hope that maybe…if I get back to being…close…to them…" She nodded at the water. "Then maybe I can understand everything again. The way I used to."

"So you're just going to dive into the water…" Jack said. "After not being anywhere near it for basically three years." Madison nodded. "Do you not see anything wrong with this?"

"Nope." Madison said. "I don't think it's possible for me to forget how to swim, Jack. Have some faith in me." Jack sighed and nodded. Madison touched his hand for a few seconds before diving into the water.

As soon as she hit the water, it was as if a bunch of little hands were hugging her, welcoming her back as if she had been gone on some brave mission for years and had survived.

Jack watched from the ship. He panicked slightly when it seemed as if Madison had disappeared but then he remembered what she said and restrained himself from jumping into the water. It seemed to take forever. He couldn't see her for the longest time. It was early and the only other person that seemed to be awake was Bill but he also seemed to be in his own little world as he steered the ship.

"Looking for someone?" A female voice asked. Jack jumped and spun around. For a wild moment he thought it was Madison behind him but then he knew it was Calypso.

"Long time no see." Jack said.

"Yeah…I've been wondering what's going on." Calypso said. Jack raised an eyebrow. She looked awfully solid and seemed very easy going, rather then the cryptic behavior he had learned to expect from her. "So the line continues."

"Aye." Jack said.

"She lost contact with the water." Calypso said. Jack nodded. Calypso chuckled slightly. "My, my, she is like me." Jack's other eyebrow joined the first one in a raised position. "She'll come up soon. She just needs to find out what's going on." Jack looked at the water then back at Calypso, about to speak, only to see her gone.

"Cold water." Madison said, climbing up the side of the ship. Jack was by her within seconds and had put his coat over her shoulders. "Thanks. What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I did." Jack said. "Your grandmum." Madison stared at him. "Calypso's decided to start paying visits again. Either that or it was a one time thing." Madison frowned. "Did you find out what you needed?"

"Yeah!" Madison said. "Everything will be ok. Lily's given me more power then I originally had so things might not be so bad." She suddenly fainted and Jack grabbed her. He picked her up and brought her to his cabin.

* * *

Well now…isn't that just a bit of dandy information? LOL…I know…I'm weird. But hey…Calypso's back and I'm bringing something…or someone else back too. Let's see if you lot can guess. 


	8. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

Wow…I wasn't even thinking about bringing Jones back but it looks like a lot of people did want him back. Only one person actually got what I was thinking about right. That person wasn't notified though. My big dilemma now is how to bring back Jones and for what purpose…I GOT IT!!!!

* * *

"Why does this path seem familiar in an I-really-don't-want-to-go-here way?" Jack asked as he glanced at the compass in Madison's hand before lightly turning the wheel. Madison frowned as she, again, brushed her hair impatiently from her face. It was incredibly windy and her hair kept blowing in her face. 

"I don't know." Madison said. She grabbed Jack's arm as the wind caused the waves to crash into the side of the ship and making it sway enough for her to almost fall over. "Bloody hell, how long is it going to take me to get used to this again?" Jack just smiled slightly. They had been sailing for three days straight. Andrew had gotten restless to a point where Elizabeth and Will had actually broken the handle of a mop so that their son could use it. He was now happily going up and down the deck, pushing the seawater that splashed aboard.

Jack let go of the wheel and put his arm around Madison, bringing her over to stand in front of him. Madison looked over her shoulder at him before he took the compass from her and put her hands on the wheel.

"Remember what you were taught so long ago, luv?" Jack whispered.

"If I didn't forget it after ten years, what makes you think I'll forget it after three?" Madison asked.

"Because you still went on ships during those ten years." Jack said, resting his hands on her hips after putting the compass away. Madison frowned. He was right but she didn't want to admit it. Jack would occasionally give her directions.

It was only when Madison looked behind them at the setting sun did she realize what direction they were going on.

"Oh my god!" Madison said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We're heading towards the end of the earth!" Madison said. She felt Jack stiffen behind her. "Why the hell would Barbossa want to…oh god."

"What?" Jack asked. Madison didn't answer. He spun her around and had her trapped between himself and the wheel. "Maddie…what is it?" Her eyes were wide and fearful and Jack thought the look on her face was very familiar but he couldn't place why.

"Jones…" Madison said. Jack stared at her. Her eyes clouded and he instantly grabbed at her as she slid down, unconscious. It was only when he brought her to his cabin and laid her down on the bed did he realize why the look was so familiar.

**Flashback**

They walked slowly and close together. Once they got on deck, Madison had to blink a few times and cover her eyes to block the sun. Standing in front of them was Davy Jones. Madison and Jack looked at him.

"If you'll come over here please, Miss Turner." Davy Jones said. Madison involuntarily stepped over to him. Jack watched her, partially scared and partially curious as to what was going to happen. Madison yelped as Jones put am arm around her shoulders and forced her to his side. Jack would have jumped in to grab her but a crew member had his arms held behind his back. "You see that over there, Miss Turner." Davy Jones forced her to turn and face the side of the ship. In the distance there was an island. "Do you know what that is?"

"No." Madison said, trying to get away from him.

"I think you do." Davy Jones said. "Look at it." Madison reluctantly looked at it.

"I don't…" She said but stopped as she blinked. The island changed, as did the atmosphere around her. Everything seemed dark. If it weren't for the fact that she knew it was now under water, Madison would have said that the island was the Isle De Muerta. She struggled even more to get out of Jones' hold and back as far away from the island as possible. She didn't know why she wanted to get away from it but she did. He kept a firm grip on her. The tentacles that were his hand had suctioned themselves to her arm to keep her from getting away.

"I want you to look at it…and tell me what it is." Davy Jones said. Madison had her eyes squeezed shut and she reminded Jack of a child, trying to get away from something that terrified it. He didn't blame her. In the time it took him to blink, the island had changed from just a plain island to something dark and dangerous. "Open your eyes, child, and tell me!" Madison flinched at the harshness in his voice. She stopped struggling but refused to open her eyes. She felt Davy Jones' breath on her cheek and neck. "Open your eyes." Reluctantly she did so.

"It's the last place." Madison said, breathing rapidly. "The...the last place you saw her." She looked at Davy Jones then at Jack. "The end of the earth."

"Very good." Davy Jones said. He pushed her to Jack who instantly got his arms out of the crew member's grip and wrapped them around Madison. He felt her shaking but knew there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. "That island, my dear, is the place I walk…with you at my side. Enjoy your time with her Mr. Sparrow. It will be your last." Madison and Jack were pushed back towards the door. They stood on the stairs, looking at Davy Jones as he stood in the doorway. "My ten years is up." He slammed the door. Madison collapsed in Jack's arms, still awake, but shaking and crying and looking as if she was suddenly forced with facing her worse fear without any way of getting away from it.

**Present**

"It's only been three years. Nothing can happen." Jack said to himself. He looked at Madison, suddenly as fearful as she was before she fainted. "He's gone forever…there's nothing Barbossa can do…right?" He received no answer. A wave of fear swept over him. The end of the earth...the only think Jack knew about it was that it was a good place to get rid of someone. He didn't want to think about what Barbossa had planned.

"Let go! Let go!! Let go of me, Cole!!" Lily screamed.

"Just stop, Lily." Cole said. He dragged her to the back of the ship where Barbossa was waiting. Jaden was left in the cabin. Barbossa turned as they neared him and Lily backed into Cole. Barbossa crouched down in front of her.

"Are you afraid of me, child?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Lily stuttered.

"Good." Barbossa said. he stood up and took her from Cole, dragging her to the railing and lifting her up. Lily screamed. "I've learned your family can only be trusted when you're scared." He gripped Lily's waist and whimpered as he bruised her flesh. "Now...show me what you can do."

"I don't know..." Lily said.

"You are your mother's daughter." Barbossa said. "I know you can do what she can. Show me!" Lily shook her head. Barbossa's grip loosened and Lily screamed again as she slid in his hands. "SHOW ME!"

"Alright!" Lily said. Somewhere in her mind, she knew Barbossa probably wouldn't drop her but she didn't want to risk it. She took a deep shaky breath and muttered a quiet apology. "Come up, fishies." Barbossa watched as, one by one, dolphins and porpoises raised their heads above the water. They moved slowly, as if unsure and cautious.

"Good girl." Barbossa said. "I might have use for you. Take her back." Cole nodded and took Lily back to the cabin. She wouldn't talk to Jaden about what happened. She felt as if she had betrayed someone. She wasn't sure who but she knew she had. She sat, holding her legs against her chest, in the corner of the cabin. Jaden eventually left her somewhat alone. Lily stared off into space. Eventually she didn't see the cabin anymore, but an island. Within seconds it changed from just a plain island to something surrounded by blackness. Giant tentacles were raising out of the water.

She was seeing the End of the Earth, that last time anyone saw it. Right before she fell asleep, or fainted, she wasn't quite sure, she saw a flash of a man with tentacles for a beard and one hand. The other hand was a giant claw.

Davy Jones.

* * *

Well there you go. Make you people happy. Davy Jones is coming back.

A POLL!!!

Here are some options for what could happen. Basically all of them also show that Jaden has powers as well.  
A) Jack and Madison catch up to them at World's End just as Jones comes back.  
B) Jones kills Barbossa and kidnaps Lily.  
C) Lily and Jaden both get pulled into the darkness of World's End. Maddie and Jack willingly split up again then a chapter after that is like a year later when they reunite and return to World's End, only to find their children aged to about 15, 16 or 17 and are completely different (think some kind of Xena scenerio thing).  
D) Sort of the same as the last option but Lily is sorta like the child bride of Davy Jones after the aging thing and Madison and Jack have to stop the wedding sort of thing from happening.  
E) Something you people think of.

I like C and D because I was thinking of a Xena episode soooooo long ago with her daughter who was kidnapped and aged and became like this evil fighter type chick sort of thing and really hates Xena. I compare too many things to TV shows sometimes.


	9. Back at World's End

**Back at World's End**

Results!!

A: 5  
B: 5  
C: 2  
D: 4  
E: 2

It's a tie between A and B!!! People who vote for more then one, all are added into this! And…Maddie and Jack haven't split up three times. It's been six times!! The first time when she was a kid, the second time when Jones took her, third time when Jones took Jack, fourth time with Barbossa and Norrington first took her, fifth time when they took her again until Jack left…ok so it's been five times.

* * *

Madison couldn't help but think all this seemed awfully familiar. Except she was on the ship arriving to see her daughter, standing alone and frightened on the island that, this time at least, didn't look as terrifying as it did the last time they were there.

"Lily!" Madison yelled.

"Mummy! He's gots Jaden!" Lily yelled. Madison ran off the ship as soon as possible, Jack right behind her. They almost reached Lily but then both came to an instant halt. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry!" Madison said, touching the air in front of her. Her hand seemed to hit a wall.

"Daddy?" Lily said.

"It's alright, pet." Jack said.

"I don't like repetition." Barbossa said, walking down from his own ship. Cole following, holding Jaden. "But I discovered something interesting last year and I'm just dying to find out if it'll work."

"And what's that? Pissing off a mother?" Madison asked.

"No, my dear." Barbossa said. "What I learned, was that the one who killed Jones, you, has the power to bring him back."

"I'm not doing that." Madison said.

"Yes, I thought so." Barbossa said. "But see, this little girl…" He knelt next to Lily who turned her head to look at him. "She is you, in a way." Madison hit the invisible wall. She didn't even know how it was there. "And she's agreed."

"No!" Madison and Jack both said.

"It's already started." Barbossa said. As if on cue, the atmosphere around the island changed to darkness. It began to rain and the wind picked up.

"Mummy I'm sorry!" Lily said. "He was gonna hurt you!"

"It's alright, baby." Madison said. "Everything will be fine."

"How will everything be fine?" Jack hissed.

"I don't know." Madison said. "I don't want her more scared then she already…" She stopped as the sand grew into a pillar, the height of a man. As she watched it took shape. In her eyes, it was as if things were going in reverse except the Kraken wasn't involved this time.

"Mummy…" Lily said. Madison's eyes snapped to her daughter who was now on her knees. "It hurts." Madison stared at her with wide fearful eyes. Next to her, Jack was banging on the invisible wall as if trying to break it.

"Oh god!" Elizabeth, who had remained on the ship with the others, suddenly yelled. Everyone's attention whipped to where the sand figure stood.

"Lily! Jaden! Cover your eyes!" Jack suddenly yelled. The twins did as they were told and not a second too soon. At that moment the sand storm began and everyone had to shield their eyes. It was three years ago all over again except there was a lot more fear then before. And there wasn't screaming…there was laughing.

The sand finally settled. Lily was lying, face down. Barbossa stood over her, staring. Madison was afraid to look but she did anyways.

"Miss me?" Davy Jones asked. Madison groaned. "Tell me, who is responsible for this?"

"I am." Barbossa said. Davy Jones approached him. He stopped and looked down at Lily. Madison screamed as he wrapped his tentacles around her daughter and lifted her up.

"Well then I thank you." Davy Jones said. Next second he had rammed his sword into Barbossa's stomach. Jaden screamed this time. "I don't need you in my way." Barbossa looked disbelieving as Davy Jones slid his sword from his body and pushed the man out of the way. Cole, who was standing at the foot of the plank leading onto the ship, instantly moved as Davy Jones approached him.

"No!" Madison yelled. Davy Jones turned around and looked at her. He then looked at Lily.

"Ah…this would be why she looked familiar." He said. His mouth curled into a smile. Madison had seen that smile too many times. "Maybe she'll join me instead." His gaze slid to Jack. "Consider all debts paid in full." Jack and Madison started to move but found they couldn't. Jones looked at Lily. "Oh she's a powerful one."

"What?" Madison said.

"Now don't tell me you don't know the full extend of your powers, child." Davy Jones said. Madison just stared at him. "Or maybe it's just an age thing. Although I always thought it grew as you got older." He looked at Cole and Jaden. He barely seemed to move but the next instant he had Jaden wrapped his tentacles as well.

"Oh god, no." Madison said.

"I tell you what. I keep the girl. You get the boy." Jones said, suddenly throwing Jaden in the air. The little boy screamed but was caught by Jack who was suddenly able to move. Madison moved the few steps to them and looked at Jaden to ensure he was safe. No one's eyes were on Davy Jones. Madison looked up to where he was, only to find him and Lily gone, as well as the ship.

Cole, like Barbossa, was now dead.

"Mummy I'm so sorry." Jaden said. Madison looked at him in Jack's arms. Both Jaden and his father had tears running down their faces. Madison just stared for a while before the ground suddenly started to shake.

"Get on the ship!" She suddenly said. "Jack! Now!" Jack looked at her before hurrying onto the ship with Jaden still in his arms. Madison followed but stayed on the beach for a bit longer.

"Maddie!" Jack yelled. Madison shook her head and ran onto the ship. The sand seemed to become a wave and swept down over the beach but didn't touch the ship. Madison stared as Barbossa and Cole's bodies were covered. The ship started moving.

Madison stood at the front of the ship, hours later. Jaden was put to sleep. Jack approached Madison and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, her face red from crying.

"You'd think I'd be a bit happy." Madison said. She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face. "I mean…I got my baby boy back." Jack watched her, his hand moving in a useless rhythm up and down her arm. "I love him so much. But without Lily." She groaned. "Oh god I'm such a terrible mom."

"No you're not." Jack said, his other hand going to her other arm. "Why do you think that?"

"Because my main priority always seems to be Lily." Madison said.

"She's powerful, luv." Jack said. "Anyone would do the same."

"No, Jack." Madison said. "You don't get it."

"Well how the bloody hell can you be a great mum when you didn't even have one of your own?" Jack asked. "You were raised by bloody pirates for crying out loud!" Madison stared at him. "The only thing you knew was the life of a pirate. If you were the best mother then I'd be wondering how. For the first seven years of your life you were around us and then you were around the bloody wrenches. Those don't really pass off as good parents." Madison continued to stare at him. After a while she started laughing slightly.

"Oh my god." Madison said. "On some…bizarre level…that actually made sense."

"Come here." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her. Madison hugged him tightly.

"Now what?" She finally asked.

"Now…you and Jaden go home." Jack said. Madison lifted her head to look at him. "Liz and Andrew will go with you. This is going to be too dangerous for you lot." Madison stared at him in disbelief. "Alright…it's too dangerous for the kids."

"Jack, no." Madison said. "I'm staying."

"Maddie…" Jack said. She got out of his hold, looking at him angrily.

"God!! Why do you always want to get rid of me?" Madison asked. "You're always doing it! Why?"

"Because…" Jack said.

"Why, Jack?" Madison asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Jack said. "Because if anything happened to you I'd die. Bloody fucking hell!!" He grabbed Madison's arms. "Do you not remember what I bloody well feel for you, woman?"

"Why did you listen to Norrington?" Madison asked. "Elizabeth told me that he told you that I was dead. Why did you believe him?"

"I didn't." Jack said. "We searched the whole damn town for you but you were no where to be found. Ask your bloody mother that. She's told you the truth so far." The last bit he said sarcastically. Madison started crying again and fell to her knees. "Oh Maddie…I'm sorry, luv." Jack dropped to his knees beside her. "I'm so sorry."

"You were right." Madison said. Jack stared at her. Very few times had she ever said that he, Jack, was right. "She was on the ship."

"What?" Jack asked.

"She was with them the whole time." Madison said.

"Jaden never…" Jack said, trailing off.

"He wouldn't have seen her if Barbossa kept them locked up." Madison said. "I saw her, when we were on the island. It all makes sense now."

"Then explain it to me, luv." Jack said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"She steals your compass, she tells me she didn't know what happened to you." Madison said. "She lies to both of us. She wasn't there just after Lily and Jaden were kidnapped. God, I feel so stupid." Jack just rubbed her arm, knowing it was a useless gesture but the only thing he could think of doing. He didn't want to throw it in her face that he was right about everything when it came to her mother. She was in enough pain as it was. How was a mother supposed to act? She got one child but the other was with the worst creature imaginable…Davy Jones.

Who knew what he would do to Lily.

* * *

Ok so what do you people think? I've completely had to change pretty much everything because, like I said, I never originally attended to bring Jones back but since everyone wanted him back then I had to think of something. 


	10. On the Hunt

**On the Hunt**

I just thought of something cool I could do for this chapter that pretty much mixes the majority of the options together. Before I start this chapter I'd just like to say something about what I'm about to write. This is to those that weren't all that cool with my one idea...

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry.

* * *

Lily shivered as her stomach seemed to twist within her. She screamed for what seemed like the millionth time as her whole body seemed to be in pain. Ever since Davy Jones had taken her, something weird had been happening. She felt as if she was changing. No longer the unknowing three year old she had originally been but something different. 

The door across the room from her banged open. Lily jumped and impatiently brushed her dark hair from her face. With every other step making the young girl flinch, Davy Jones walked into the room.

"Well…" He said, stopping in front of her. "You do grow up nicely." Lily glared up at him before standing. Her green and brown eyes reflecting complete and utter hatred for the man in front of her. Her head reached just a bit below his chest. Jones' tentacle hand reached out and grasped her arm.

"If you try anything I will rip those slimy tentacles off." Lily said.

"You are very much like your mother." Davy Jones said. Lily crossed her arms over her not-so-flat chest and stepped back and away. "Do you know why you are able to do what you do?"

"No." Lily said.

"It is because you are a direct descendant of a woman known as Calypso." Davy Jones said.

"And you." Lily said, not really even knowing why she said that.

"Aye." Jones ground out. "Myself as well."

"Who's Calypso?" Lily asked. Davy Jones smiled. Lily raised an eyebrow in a sassy teenage way.

"Come with me, child." Davy Jones said. "There is much to tell you." Curious, Lily followed him, keeping her guard up…the way her mother taught her.

"Can't you stop it?" Jack asked. Madison, who had been crying for the whole time, shook her head. They both looked as Jaden started screaming again, curling himself up. It had started a few hours after Lily had been kidnapped. He suddenly started screaming and withering in pain. Jack and Madison watched in fear as their son changed from the innocent three year old to a teenager in a matter of hours.

"I think the same thing's happening to Lily." Madison said. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair, stopping at her neck. "I'm not ready for teenagers! I just finished being one!" Jack would have smiled if he wasn't so worried. Jaden relaxed and gradually sat up.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Oh god…" Madison said, going over and sitting on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, mum." Jaden said. "I'm fine. Just wondering why I'm in here." He looked over at Jack. "What's going on?"

"Wish I knew." Jack said. Jaden stood up and stretched a bit. Madison stood up and frowned. Jack actually laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Madison said.

"Sure it is." Jack said. "He's taller then you."

"Laugh it up, captain." Madison said. "He's closer to the right age for taking over the ship." Jack stopped laughing.

"Can I really?" Jaden asked, looking excited.

"No!" Both his parents said.

"I never get to have any fun." Jaden said.

"This is just so weird." Madison muttered, rubbing her temples. "I thought things were bad before." Neither she nor Jack realized that Jaden left until they heard Elizabeth scream. "Oh no!" They ran out of the cabin to see Jaden trying to calm her down.

"Aunt Liz it's just me! Calm down!" He said.

"Me…what?" Elizabeth asked. "Maddie what is going on?"

"It's…umm…it's Jaden." Madison said.

"Oh dear lord." Elizabeth said. "How did this happen?" Madison shrugged. "Do you think Lily…?"

"More then likely." Jack said. There was a silence following that when all three of them looked to the front of the ship.

"Where's Jaden?" Madison asked, looking around.

"Up there." Elizabeth said. Madison looked to see Jaden steering the ship with Bill standing nearby. She sighed, relieved.

"I know this song!" Lily said, clapping her hands and bouncing on her feet slightly as she heard the music box playing. "My mum sings it." She suddenly looked very unhappy.

"Aye…she would." Davy Jones said. Lily wondered slightly how the music box was there. She looked back at Davy Jones.

"You're…weird." Lily said. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at the music box. "And kinda sad."

"Well then…" Davy Jones said. "You truly are your mother's daughter. Next thing you're going to say is that you pity me."

"No." Lily said. Davy Jones looked at her in somewhat shock. "I'm not overly sure what pity is. So I can't say I feel it, now can I?" Jones' eyes narrowed. Lily tilted her head back to look at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Davy Jones asked.

"Why are you…kidnapping me?" Lily asked. "Why…why do you trap people?" She had no clue how she knew any of this. "Why can't you just let them…I don't know…die?"

"I spare them from judgment." Davy Jones said.

"What you do is make the judgment worse." Lily said.

"You are wise for your age, child." Davy Jones said. "In the hundred or so years I've been doing this…you are the first to realize it." Lily looked at him. Her green and brown eyes looked at his blue eyes. She frowned.

"It will kill you again." Lily said, finally. "It won't stay asleep…not after what you've done." Davy Jones lost his patience with her. He grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the room, across the deck, and to the room she was originally in. He threw her into the room and slammed the door. Lily sat up and blew her hair out of her face. Deep within her she felt a heartbeat that wasn't her own. As she paused, wondering how she was feeling it, the heartbeat picked up speed as if…as if something was waking up, as she said.

Lily stood on her tiptoes and was just able to see out the small window at the water. She wondered what was going on and what was waking up from a nearly four year long slumber.

"Mum." Jaden said. Madison turned around and looked at him. She had been standing near the front of the ship, looking down at the water.

"How are you?" Madison asked.

"I'm fine." Jaden said, leaning on the rail and looking at the water. "Grandpa's taught me how to steer the ship."

"I noticed." Madison said, glad that her father and brother had calmer reactions to her teenaged son then her sister-in-law did. "So what's the matter?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering how you were doing." Jaden said. "I think this is making you nervous."

"I'll get by it." Madison said. "As long as you're safe and unharmed then I'll be fine with all of this."

"What about Lily?" Jaden asked.

"The same goes with her." Madison said. She looked at Jaden. "Oh honey, are you worried about her?"

"Yeah." Jaden said. "I miss her a lot. We've never been apart, mum."

"I know." Madison said. "We'll get her back. And everything will be fine and we'll be our happy little family again."

"Will you let dad stay with us?" Jaden asked. "Or…you know…us stay with him?" Madison opened her mouth to say something then stopped and sighed. She looked up at Jack steering the ship and staring at his compass.

"We'll see." Madison said.

"Oh come on!" Jaden said. "It's bloody obvious that you still love him, mum." Madison's eyes narrowed slightly as they returned to her son. "Even they know it." He pointed down at the water. Madison looked confused then looked at the water to see a bunch of fish, dolphins and porpoises next to them, all looking up. "They think you're being ridiculous."

"Wait a minute…you can talk with them as well?" Madison asked.

"I guess so." Jaden said. Madison closed her eyes and sighed. So much for the theory that Jaden could be normal. Her eyes snapped open as the ship seemed to hit something and stop. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Madison said. The ship shuddered again and everyone fell over. Madison scrambled to her feet and ran up to Jack, Jaden behind her.

"I thought you said it was asleep." Jack said.

"What?" Madison asked.

"That!" Jack said. Madison spun around and saw a tentacle rising out of the water.

"Wow." Jaden said.

"That is not 'wow', Jaden." Madison said. "That shouldn't even be happening."

"Unless it knows." Jack said.

"How could it…" Madison said but stopped. She and Jaden looked at each other then went to the edge of the ship and looked down. They could make out the kraken's shape in the water.

"It knows about Lily." Jaden said.

"I know that." Madison said.

"It's really angry…what it is?" Jaden asked.

"That…is the Kraken." Madison said.

"Ooooh." Jaden said.

"Well…now you don't have to worry about waking it up because it's woken itself up." Jack said. Madison shot him a glare. "We're gonna need it, luv."

"Fine." Madison said. The tentacle slid back beneath the water and Jaden watched as the Kraken seemed to push the ship. He moved along the side of the ship until he got to the back as the Kraken waited until it was behind them. Jaden watched as the giant creature followed them.

"This is gonna be one amazing adventure." He muttered.

* * *

You are sooo right, Jaden. Lol. Well there we go…I got my little aging thing in there and I brought the Kraken back. How do you guys like it? 

I like having Jaden be taller then Madison…it's funny.


	11. Is It Love

**Is It Love**

Another person comes back into the picture!!! Two actually.

* * *

"It's gonna scare the locals, luv." Jack said.

"Shut up." Madison said. She helped lower a row boat.

"She will be mad at you for letting it come so near." Jack said, looking back to where the Kraken swam somewhat lazily.

"I said shut up." Madison said.

"Mum what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Visiting an old friend." Madison said.

"Can I come?" Jaden asked.

"No!" Madison said.

"Yes!" Jack said.

"Who said you were coming?" Madison asked, looking at Jack.

"I know her." Jack said.

"So do I." Madison said. "Doesn't mean…where did Jaden go?" They looked around the ship then down at the boat to see their son sitting and ready to row. "I said you weren't coming!"

"I'm listening to dad." Jaden said.

"Smart boy we got there." Jack said. Madison sighed. She wasn't going to win, she knew that.

"Will you be long?" Andrew asked. Madison and Jack both looked at him. It was weird knowing that only their children were aged and any other child that was around them was unaffected. That Andrew was still a little three year old boy whereas Jaden was fifteen.

"I don't think so." Jack said. "Take care of me ship now, got it?"

"Yep." Andrew said, smiling. Madison smiled before climbing down the ship. She jumped slightly as hands grabbed her waist and helped her into the boat. She looked at Jaden.

"You know I didn't need the help." Madison said.

"Mum it's been three years." Jaden said. "Pretty sure you did." Madison rolled her eyes and sat down as Jack came down and jumped into the boat, causing it to rock. She laughed at that and Jack smiled at her. "Can I row?"

"Uh…" Madison started.

"Oh let him give it a try." Jack said.

"I was going to say yes, Jack." Madison said, smiling. Jaden looked between them and smirked as he started rowing. Jack sat next to Madison and put a hand on the wood on the other side of her, almost as if he was putting his arm around her waist.

"I honestly cannot believe this is such a shock to you." Jack said, staring at Tia Dalma. She was looking at Jaden, her eyes unblinking. "You bloody well know everything but this is a shock?"

"Tia can you please just help us." Madison said. "We really don't have time for you to stare at Jaden."

"Not to mention it's starting to scare me." Jaden said, moving behind Madison and bending down slightly.

"You say Davy Jones…" Tia Dalma said, slowly.

"Took Lily, my daughter, yes." Madison said.

"Our daughter." Jack corrected her.

"Our daughter, right." Madison agreed, nodding slightly. "And for all we know she's probably as old as Jaden is which means she's about fifteen."

"Yes, I can see." Tia Dalma said. She walked over to her table. Madison wasn't fond of all this time just standing around, doing nothing. The last time she was there felt like an eternity ago when she first met Will and Elizabeth and started off to save Jack.

"Is there anything you can tell or show us, or not?" Madison asked.

"You are still the impatient child." Tia Dalma said. "If Jones is back, that would mean his heart is back as well."

"So we gotta stab it again?" Madison said.

"If it's back…then it is inside him." Tia Dalma said, walking back over to them and resting her own hand on Madison's chest. Jack's eyes shifted between the two and Jaden came and stood next to him. Madison looked down at Tia Dalma's hand. "If it is inside him…you can't just hold it and stab it as you did before."

"Then what…" Madison said, her voice fading. Her eyes were still on Tia Dalma's hand.

"It will be easy…if you know how." Tia Dalma said.

"But…" Madison said. Her eyes slowly lifted to look at Tia Dalma's. "Lily."

"What are they talking about?" Jaden whispered to Jack.

"I don't know." Jack whispered.

"Exactly!" Tia Dalma said, removing her hand and going back to her table so quickly that it was barely as if she moved. "The song." She picked up something and held it in one hand, the other covering it. "It is his heart." She lifted her top hand, lifting the lid on a small locket as well. "It is his life." Soft music filled the little hut and Madison stared down at the small gears in the locket.

"He's going to…" She said.

"Yes." Tia Dalma said.

"And Lily…" Madison said. Something suddenly clicked in her head as Tia Dalma nodded. "How do you have this? How do you know all this?"

"How old do you think I am, child?" Tia Dalma asked. Madison looked at Jack for the first time since they arrived before looking back at the woman in front of her.

"At least as old as he is." She said. Her eyes narrowed. "Did you know…"

"I'm not that old!" Tia Dalma suddenly snapped.

"Then how?" Madison asked. Tia Dalma closed the locket and put it into Madison's hands.

"Now…you are ready." She said. Madison frowned. "Your mother never deserved it. It came to me…for me to keep until YOU were ready."

"Ready for what?" Madison asked.

"There seemed no point after you killed Davy Jones." Tia Dalma said, ignoring Madison. "He was no longer a threat. There was no reason for this." She squeezed Madison's hands between her own. "But now…now he is back. And now…" Her eyes slid to Jaden. "You are ready." Madison looked at Jaden who shrugged, looking as bewildered as Jack did. Again, she looked back at Tia Dalma then at their hands.

"What am I ready for?" Madison asked. Tia Dalma's hands were gone in an instant and she had turned and was now standing next to the window. Madison looked at her but the older woman did not look back.

"You have to figure it out on your own." Tia Dalma said, quietly. They all stared at her but when it became clear she would say no more, they left. Madison gave no argue to Jaden rowing back to the ship. She just sat and looked at the locket in her hands.

"You've been on this ship for a while." Davy Jones said.

"Yes." The woman in front of him said.

"But…the children." Davy Jones said.

"They did not see me." The woman said.

"Why?" Davy Jones asked.

"I did not want them to see me." The woman said.

"No…not to that." Davy Jones said. "Why did you do it?" He was curious. "Why work to separate those in love…and then take and separate their children?" The woman didn't answer. "You don't know."

"I used to." The woman said. "There was a time where I knew exactly what I was doing." She sighed and looked away from him. "But then…being with my daughter…and my grandchildren. I forgot it. I forgot why I did anything but live…live for them…live for their happiness." She slowly pulled her sleeve up her arm to reveal a brand. Not a pirate one, but something distinguishable. "But I made a bargain. The children were never a part of it but…things never seem to go as they are planned."

"This is the sort of behaviour I expect of my crew." Davy Jones said.

"I will not join your damnable crew." The woman said.

"And why is that?" Davy Jones asked.

"Because then she will see me." The woman said. "Then…she will discover what I have done."

"You really do not have a choice." Davy Jones said. "After all…you did make a bargain." He leaned down close enough to whisper into her ear. "You helped bring me back from the damnable hell your daughter put me in." The woman gasped as she felt the sliminess of one of his tentacles wrap around her arm and drag across the skin. "Welcome to my crew, Miss Carolyn. A hundred years before the mast…Or you will die…at your daughter's hand." He left her alone and Carolyn sat down, crying.

* * *

I don't think that helped those of you who asked about Maddie's mom but there's some stuff. 


	12. Truth

**Truth**

OK…here you go. For all you people out there that finally want Jack and Maddie back together…

* * *

"Dad just do it." Jaden said.

"What's there to do?" Jack asked, not looking at him and keeping his eyes on the woman at the front of his ship.

"Oh I don't know…" Jaden said. "Stop staring at mum and just like…drag her into our cabin."

"Jaden…" Jack said.

"Not that way, dad! Gross!" Jaden said, lightly turning the wheel.

"Someone's gotta watch you." Jack said, trying to come up with an excuse for not talking to Madison.

"Grandpa or Uncle Will can." Jaden said. Jack took his eyes away from Madison just in time to see Jaden open his mouth. "MUM!!! DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!"

"I am really going to get you." Jack said. Madison was walking towards them. Jack sighed and met her about halfway.

"You want to talk?" Madison asked, sounding disbelieving.

"Well…yeah." Jack said. He noticed that Will, Elizabeth and Bill were all watching them. "Umm…cabin?"

"I guess." Madison said, looking confused now. She followed Jack into his cabin. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Jack said. Madison closed the door and leaned against the wall. She had only today started wearing the pirate garb from before. She and Jaden both were wearing it now (Jaden was wearing some of Will's old stuff while Madison wore her own old stuff that had been left on the ship).

"What did you want to talk about then?" Madison asked. Jack looked at her. At that moment he didn't see her as she was now, mother to his children and the woman who had built up a lot of anger towards him. He saw her as she was three years ago. The first person he saw outside of the Kraken. The seventeen year old girl who was hitting his back harder then necessary and who was stuck on whether or not she really did hate him. "Jack?" He shook his head and looked at her. "Where'd you go?"

"Memory lane, luv." Jack said, smiling crookedly. "Wonderful place it is."

"What were you remembering?" Madison asked.

"When I first saw you three years ago." Jack said. "Come flying out the Kraken and next thing I know is that you're hitting me. Lot harder then was necessary mind you." Madison smiled.

"Yeah…then you grabbed my hand to stop me." She said. "And said something about how I looked familiar but I was flatter…"

"And cuter." Jack said.

"And then you told everyone who I was." Madison said, her smile fading slightly. "And I kicked you."

"Yep…that you did." Jack said, moving closer to her. Madison didn't move, her eyes locked on Jack's. "And you stormed off, as usual. I went after you…and you slapped me."

"That was fun." Madison said, noticing that Jack was now right and front of her with his hands on her waist. "I believe we argued then."

"No we didn't." Jack said, his smile still in place.

"Yes we did." Madison said, her smile slowly returning.

"No we didn't." Jack said.

"Yes we did." Madison said.

"No we didn't." Jack said.

"Yes we did." Madison said. "I'm still the younger one here." Jack mockingly glared at her. "And this same thing happened. I believe I said something about the scary pirate giving me evil looks and was sarcastically called for hel-…" Jack suddenly pulled her by her hips up against his body and kissed her. Madison froze for a moment before sliding her hands up his arms and behind his neck.

"Missed you…so much…" Jack managed to say. Madison mumbled a response against his mouth as she held his head to hers. Jack finally pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers as both of them gasped for breath. "Refresh my memory, luv." Madison's eyes turned up to look at his face. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Honestly…" Madison said. Jack nodded slightly. There was a silence. "I don't think I ever stopped. I guess dad is right. You can't make yourself stop loving someone…especially after the way I loved you."

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "For everything I did…everything I said…everything I will do, which is hopefully nothing, that's ever made you hurt so badly." Madison tilted her head back to look at him better. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"Jack…" Madison said. Jack looked at her. "I love you. Always have and…probably always will." She smiled in a funny way. "It was kind of silly to make you promise never to leave me."

"Really?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Well…never actually implies being around me all the time." Madison said. She kissed Jack lightly. "Even loving me as much as you did…"

"Do." Jack corrected.

"As much as you DO…" Madison said. "I doubt even you would want to be around me all the time."

"I think when you originally asked that…" Jack said. "You meant…well…what I did all those times. Leave you for long periods of time, more then just a few hours."

"I don't remember." Madison said.

"Liar." Jack said, somewhat in a sing-song voice. "You are sure a liar." Madison grinned as he ducked his head down and kissed her. She started to kiss back…

The ship shook violently, making them fall over. Jack fell onto his back and Madison fell on top of him.

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Madison said.

"MUM!!! IT'S SWIMMING!!" Jaden yelled. Madison frowned before climbing off Jack, helping him up, and running up above deck.

"The Kraken just…shot past us." Elizabeth said. "I think it spotted…"

"Oh my god." Madison said, her eyes wide and staring ahead of them. It wasn't exactly the _Flying Dutchman_ but it was so damn close that it was scary. Jaden was next to his parents in seconds, having passed the wheel over to Bill.

"Is that where Lily is?" He asked.

"Yes." Madison said. There was an unearthly roar and giant waves came towards the _Black Pearl_. The waves made the ship rock violently and everyone fell over again.

"Is she doing that?" Jack asked.

"No...they would be stronger if it was Lily doing this." Madison said.

"No! No, no, no!" Lily said, slapping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

"He's going to kill them!" Carolyn said.

"I can't believe this!" Lily said. "You…we trusted you, grandma!" Carolyn looked away from her. "You helped keep my parents apart and now you want me to help you keep them away from us?"

"Jones is going to kill them, don't you see that?" Carolyn said, coming close to snapping. Her appearance to Lily was as shocking as Lily's teenage look was to her. Carolyn now seemed to look like a female version of what Bill looked like when he was on Davy Jones' crew.

"He…he can't." Lily said, trying more to convince herself.

"He can and he will." Carolyn said. "He has you. He doesn't need Madison." She took hold of Lily's shoulders. "Just for now. We don't have to sink them, just keep them far enough away to…" The ship rocked violently and they fell over.

"What the hell was that?" Lily yelled.

"She's waken the Kraken." Davy Jones said, entering the cabin. "Ladies…if you please…" He turned around and left, leaving the door open, indicating they should follow him. Lily looked at Carolyn before getting to her feet and following him. Carolyn sighed and did the same.

"She wouldn't wake it!" Lily said, looking at Davy Jones. Again, she wasn't even sure why she was saying what she was saying. "My mum wouldn't do that!"

"Then it woke itself." Davy Jones said.

"It felt your return." Carolyn said.

"It killed you." Lily said. "Do you really expect it not to try and keep you away again?" Davy Jones narrowed his eyes at her and suddenly grabbed her, turning her back to press against his chest and face Carolyn. "Let go!"

"Make sure your mother gets this." Davy Jones said, suddenly stabbing a knife into Lily's side. It was just a deep cut just below her rib. Thankfully it didn't reach any inner organs. Carolyn yelled as Jones let go of Lily who fell to the ground. "Fix her before she bleeds to death." He left them alone, watching the dark shadow in the water as it now moved to a spot between the two ships. He hadn't noticed the other one before. His eyes narrowed again.

Madison suddenly screamed, her hands slapping against her side. Jack and Jaden both jumped and Jack wrenched Madison's hands away from her body.

He was sorry that he did.

There was a big red stain that was getting bigger. It was as if someone had cut her without any of them realizing.

"Lily." Madison muttered, right before fainting. Jack lifted her up.

"What happened?" Jaden asked, looking extremely pale. His mother's distress wasn't something he wanted to see or have to handle.

"I don't know. Stay out here though." Jack said, carrying Madison back into the cabin. He gingerly lifted her shirt, pretty much peeling it off her skin. He made sure it stayed put just under her breast as he yelled for someone to get water and clothes.

Elizabeth entered the cabin a few minutes later and nearly gagged at the sight. Jack took the bowl from her and began cleaning the blood. He frowned, there was no mark. No sign whatsoever that she had been harmed in anyway. The blood was coming from no where, it seemed.

"Bugger…" Jack muttered. He used about four clothes before the bleeding finally seemed to slow. It took a further four more clothes before it finally stopped. That either meant that Lily had died or someone had managed to patch her up properly. "Would have felt it if she died." That, Jack was sure of. "All of us would have." He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did know it. His fingers ran over Madison's side. The only scars there were previous ones. Nothing fresh or anything that could be considered fresh.

Without thinking much about it, his hand went to his own back and felt the scars there from his whipping. Jack felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought of what Jones was willing to do to his little girl.

* * *

Ok so Madison finally admits that she actually still loves Jack…and then Davy Jones goes and becomes a big jerk again.

I'll make you feel sorry for him soon though…oh yes…I will.


	13. Another Return

**Another Return**

You readers are wonderful you know that? I love you all because you really do make my world go round. I was feeling so sad today and then I read the reviews and now I'm happy.

I gift you all with a new chapter.

* * *

"What's happening to her?" Jaden asked. Jack shrugged. Madison looked as if she was having a bad dream but no matter what Jack did she wouldn't wake up or calm down. He was already sporting a hand mark on his cheek and some scratches on the back of his hand from trying to wake her. Most of the crew had already asked about what was going on. Jack sighed and sat down. Jaden looked at him.

"There's not much you can do, lad." Jack said. "Go see if Gibbs…uh…Will needs help with anything."

"Gibbs?" Jaden asked.

"Don't ask." Jack said. "Just someone who was part of the crew before." Jaden looked at him and saw some pain in his father's eyes. He just nodded and left the cabin.

Lily seemed to be in the same state as her mother, twisting and turning, refusing to wake up. Carolyn had resorted to tying her to the bed in order to keep her granddaughter from making her wound even worse.

"Calypso, help her." She muttered, grasping Lily's hand lightly. Tears coursed down her pale green cheeks.

It was another few hours before Lily finally calmed down. Carolyn untied her and changed the bandages. By the time she finished that, Lily had woken.

"How are you?" Carolyn asked.

"I don't know." Lily said, sitting up slightly and wincing. She whimpered and rested her hand lightly on her side. "What did he do?"

"He stabbed you." Carolyn said. "It obviously wasn't meant to be fatal but it is going to be painful for quite some time."

"Mum felt it." Lily said, looking out the porthole. "I think Jaden and dad did too. Not as much…not even close." She sighed and looked down at her hands and blood stained dress. "I suppose I'm stuck in this thing."

"Yes." Carolyn said.

"Why did he do it?" Lily asked, frowning. She really couldn't think of any reason why Jones would have stabbing her, other then to show her that she didn't have as much freedom as she thought. But why would he need to do that??

Madison sat against the headboard, feeling tired. Outside the window was pitch black. She stared at her reflection in the glass before turning her head to look at the table where there was a single candle lit and Jack's head, turned to face her, eyes closed, mouth slightly open with quiet snores escaping. She looked back out the window.

"What are you doing, Davy?" Madison muttered, feeling somewhat shocked when she heard another voice mixed in quietly with hers. Calypso was back, it seemed. But why? Did she feel the need to return and help to, once again, get rid of Jones?

Thinking about Davy Jones made Madison frown. Her eyes were half closed but she didn't feel overly tired. She rested her fingertips on the window, absorbing the cold through her skin. She knew that it was going to be a terrible morning, weather-wise.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

Madison wasn't even aware of singing. She also wasn't aware that she had woken Jack who lifted his head from the table and watched her.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away_

Lily was as unaware of singing as Madison was. Carolyn watched her with the same bewildering look as Jack watched Madison with.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years_

Madison looked at Jack to see his eyes on her.

Lily looked at Carolyn to see her staring at her.

"What?" Madison and Lily unconsciously copied each other.

"If they are not going to the end of the world…where are they going?" The man asked.

"Where else would they go?" Tia Dalma said. She couldn't help the smile from showing on her face. She had not seen this man in years. She had thought him dead, as did most other people, including his son.

"Tia do not play games with me." The man said, resting his hands on the table and leaning forward. "Do you honestly think I'd be much more patient then my son?"

"Of course not." Tia Dalma said. "He has found her you know."

"I don't…found who?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The woman he loves." Tia Dalma said.

"My son? Loving someone other then the sea?" The man asked. "Are you daft woman?"

"You have seen them." Tia Dalma said. "Three years ago."

"Puerto Rico." The man said, remembering. "He loves her?"

"Aye." Tia Dalma said.

"Where are they going?" The man asked.

"The Lost Islands of course." Tia Dalma said. "Davy Jones leads them."

"I thought he was gone." The man said.

"You thought wrong. He has returned." Tia Dalma said, standing up and leaning on the table so that her face was inches from the man's. His dark eyes narrowed again as his black hair fell over his shoulders.

"How the bloody hell do you expect me to get to the Lost Islands?" He asked. There was a pause.

"You look." Tia Dalma said, finally, smiling. The man groaned.

"Damn it woman!!" He said.

"Temper, temper, Mr. Sparrow." Tia Dalma said. She walked over and through a curtain. "Luckily I always keep a spare in case you son steals from me." She came back and held out a compass. "So long as the Lost Islands is what you want…that is where it will lead you." The man looked at her with a smile.

"Tia, Darling…" He said. "You are always one of my favourite people." He turned to leave. Tia Dalma caught his arm and he stopped.

"I want that back you know." Tia Dalma said. Cameo Sparrow just flashed one of his famous smiles, surprisingly similar to his son's, and nodded. Tia Dalma released his arm and crossed hers, smiling.

"Of course." Cameo said. "Who do I think I am? Jack?" He laughed slightly and left. Tia Dalma shook her head.

"Like father…like son." She muttered.

* * *

According to cast list on movies. that's what Jack's dad's name is. His dad's also been called Grant so I really don't know what it is. I'm going with the movie name so there you go. 


	14. The Lost Islands Pt1

**The Lost Islands Pt. 1**

Ok so I guess I'm going with Grant. Thanks for the help my lovely reviewers!!

* * *

Three small islands were visable from the deck of the new _Flying Dutchman_. Thanks to powers unknown to her, Lily was healed enough to stand on the deck and see where they were.

"What are those?" She asked.

"I don't know." Carolyn said. Davy Jones watched them before turning around and looking behind his ship. He couldn't see there he was almost positive that there were two ships following behind them.

"Two…" Davy Jones muttered, frowning. Why would there be two ships?

"Naval ship." Jaden said, putting down the spyglass.

"Must be a young thing." Jack said, squinting.

"You're just old." Madison said. "Can't you see the blue dot that the flag?"

"Will you stop calling me old?!" Jack said.

"Don't worry…I still love ya." Madison said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why are they following us?" Jaden asked.

"Probably STILL after us for what happened." Madison muttered. "No matter, we'll deal with them when we have to. Dad!"

"What?" Bill asked.

"Where are we going?" Madison asked, turning to look at her father.

"I haven't got a clue." Bill said. "I've never been this way. Jack?"

"Don't ask me." Jack said. "There's nothing over here on the maps."

"There is only one end of the world…isn't there?" Madison asked.

"There should only be one." Jack said.

"Well most of the 'shoulds' in our lives never seem to turn out right." Madison said. Jaden jumped down from where he was standing on the rail. By now Madison was used to it. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't stand this."

"Been over a week!" Jaden said. "I really miss Lil."

"I know, sweetie." Madison said. "We're going to get her."

"You keep saying that." Jaden said. Madison blinked as she watched him walk away.

"What was that?" She asked, looking at Jack and Bill.

"That…was a moody teenager." Bill said.

"Oh like you would know." Madison said. "Neither of you saw me when I was that age."

"I did too!" Jack said.

"Yeah but you didn't know it was me so there." Madison said. "And the only bit of moodiness you saw from me was me being uncomfortable around you because you didn't even recognize me!"

"Alright!" Bill said. "We just got you two to stop arguing again…please do not start back up." Madison sighed.

"Sorry." She said. She would have said more but something just swam into her mind.

"_See there?" Davy Jones said…a human looking Davy Jones._

"_Those islands?" A young Calypso asked._

"_Aye…know what they are?" Davy Jones said, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her close._

"_This may be a wild guess…but…islands?" Calypso said, smiling._

"_Those, my dear…" Davy Jones said, smiling as well. "Are the Lost Islands."_

"_If they're lost…how do you know where they are?" Calypso asked._

"_Only those that have been there, know how to get there." Davy Jones whispered. Calypso shivered and smiled…_

"Maddie!!" Jack said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Madison shook her head, her eyes coming into her focus.

"That was weird." She said.

"What was it?" Jack asked.

"The Lost Islands." Madison said.

"I thought they were a myth." Bill said.

"You should know better then that by now." Jack said.

"That's where we're going." Madison said. "I saw…Jones…and Calypso. He was human and she was young, maybe eighteen." She frowned slightly as she remembered. "He was kinda cute actually."

"Maddie…" Jack said.

"Relax." Madison said. "Anyways…they were coming up to the Lost Islands and Jones said that…only those that have been there, know how to get there."

"Isle De Muerta." Jack muttered.

"There were three of them, Jack." Madison said. "So…we're following Davy Jones…and the Navy is following us. Everyone is going to know how to get there now."

"But what's there that Jones would want to bring Lily to?" Jack asked. "It's not like he can touch earth. Still has about seven more years don't he?"

"It could be different now." Madison said. "He's been dead and come back…rules often change when that happens." Jack and Bill looked at each other. Madison looked down at Jaden, wondering if he knew more then he let on. She didn't know why she had become so curious about her son all of a sudden but just the way he was standing now made her wonder.

"Where are they going?" Norrington muttered, putting away his spyglass.

"I don't know. I still can't believe they finally found each other." Beckett said. He glanced behind them at the crew on the ship. "And I also can't believe you allowed that man to sail with us." Norrington shrugged, not overly sure why he did it either. He looked at the new arrival on the ship. He said his name was Grant but didn't give a last name. At the moment he was mopping the deck and talking with a few other men.

Grant looked up at Norrington and Beckett and watched Norrington watch him for a few seconds before the other man looked away. He didn't want to be a naval ship but it was the only way to get where he wanted to go. He knew the men at the front of the ship were chasing after his son and the woman that his son supposedly loved.

"Rumor is that those two are probably gonna lead us to our deaths." One of the men said.

"Is that so?" Grant asked, raising a eyebrow in mild curiousity.

"We're chasing after Jack Sparrow and that girl he's so fond of." Another man said. "Of course we're going to die."

"Then why did you come?" Grant asked.

"It's bound to be one hell of a fight." The second man said, smiling. Grant smirked. "You know…you remind me of someone."

"Can't imagine who." Grant said. He went back to work, giving himself something to do to pass the time.

Lily watched as the sky darkened into night and the islands came closer. They had an eerie glow that unnerved her. Her dark hair was whipping around her head because of the breeze that had been blowing for the last hour or so.

"Mum you better hurry." Lily muttered, her hand resting overtop of her wound.

* * *

Well here we go. There's gonna be a lot of fighting and some fun stuff between Madison and Norrington, and also between Jack, Madison and Grant. 


	15. The Lost Islands Pt2

**The Lost Islands pt. 2**

It's going to be very interesting once everyone gets on land so I'm not gonna waste time on this thing here.

* * *

Lily stepped off the ship and looked around. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over her shoulder as Carolyn joined her.

"I thought these were a myth." Lily said, looking at the island she was on, and the other two islands a short distance away.

"Apparently not." Carolyn said. She looked around the ship they just left to see the _Black Pearl_ coming up behind them. In the distance, there was another ship that she couldn't make it.

"There's someone on that ship." Lily said, frowning. Carolyn looked at her. "The ship behind Daddy's. Someone that feels like…family."

"How is that so?" Carolyn asked. "Your entire family is on one ship." Lily shook her head.

"Mum…I don't think it's just the navy on that ship." Jaden said. Madison turned around, keeping her hands on the wheel.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's someone else. Someone that feels…familiar." Jaden said. Madison frowned. "Although I don't think I ever met him."

"Him?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said. Madison's frown grew. She looked back at the island. It was close now. She could see two figures standing on the shore. One she could tell was Lily…but who was with her? It was too small to be Jones and too feminine looking to be one of us demonic crew.

"This is going to turn out oddly." Madison muttered. Jack came up and took the wheel, not really trusting Madison to steer the ship close to land.

(((A/N: Kinda reminds me of my dad. He'll let me drive all over but he won't let me park yet.)))

They were off the ship in a bit over half an hour.

"Mum!" Lily said. She lifted her hands as her parents made to move towards her. "Don't! That thing is here again. You can't get close to me and I don't know why." Her eyes turned to Carolyn who was busy looking out at the water.

"Mum?" Madison asked, looking at Carolyn as well.

"Lil! You ok?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"What are we waiting for?" Jaden asked.

"It's a family affair." Lily said, remembering what Jones had told her before allowing them off the ship.

"But everyone in our family is here." Madison said. Next to her, Jack suddenly paled. Her eyes slid sideways and she turned her head to look at him. "Jack?"

"Not everyone, luv." Jack said.

"Wait, what?" Madison asked. Jack slowly turned his head to look at her.

"You know how you always wanted to meet my family?" He asked. Madison frowned slightly and nodded. "Well…looks like you're finally gonna get your wish."

It took an hour for Madison's 'wish' to arrive. The Naval ship joined the other two and soon the pirates were somewhat surrounded by naval officers.

"Not so fast, my dear." Davy Jones whispered into Lily's ear, suddenly behind her. He pulled her away from what was sure to become a big fight.

"Well, well. Finally caught you now." Norrington said, stepping forward.

"Commodore Norrington." Madison said. "I thought you would have died."

"I bet you did." Norrington said. "And I had thought Sparrow would have been dead by now."

"I'm not that old, mate." Jack said. "Got more years then you I'd wager."

"We'll just see about that." Beckett said, stepping forward as well.

"Does anyone ever die?" Madison asked.

"Apparently not." Jack said. The fight started before Madison could even register it. All she knew was that one minute they were surrounded, and next she was fighting with Norrington.

"What's on these islands do you think?" Norrington asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Madison asked, swinging her sword at his middle and just barely missing as he jumped back.

"It may have been only three years but I quite liked my behavior from before." Norrington said. Madison's sword clashed with his. "I see you're still as hard to handle as ever."

"I've grown and had to deal with a few things." Madison said, spotting Jaden coming up behind Norrington. "By the way Commodore…have you met my son?" She nodded at Jaden and Norrington turned around, looking down as if expecting a toddler. Jaden hit him on the head, knocking him down. He stepped over the Commodore and stood next to his mother.

"You ok?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." Madison said. Norrington rolled over, groaning. "Before you ask…he's only supposed to be three." She kicked Norrington in the head, knocking him out.

Jack was having some trouble, fighting off four officers at once.

"Where do you lot keep coming from?" He muttered, managing to knock one unconscious, only to have another one show up.

"From the ship obviously." Grant said, swinging his sword and managing to slice just below the back of the knees on two of the officers.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"I admit it's been a while." Grant said, now next to Jack and helping him fight. "And you've changed quite a bit but I don't believe I have."

"I've been drinking just so you know." Jack said. "So if I knew you a long time ok, I'm not gonna know you now."

"Well that's a bit of information a father wishes to hear." Grant said, somewhat sarcastically. Jack looked at him. So he was right when he thought that his father was on the ship. "Jack!" Before either of them could do anything, the officer that was sneaking up on Jack suddenly fell over unconscious.

"Don't sneak up on my daddy!" Lily said. Instantly, Jack put his arms around her and hugged her. "Uh…good to see you too da." Jack let go of you and Lily looked at Grant. "Ok…so I guess I do have two grandpas." Jaden and Madison ran over to them and both hugged Lily.

"Are you ok?" Madison asked.

"I guess so." Lily said. "Kinda…weird feeling." Madison looked at Grant before moving closer to Jack, who looked at her then at his father, trying to figure out why they were both looking at each other so oddly. All of them had completely forgotten about the fighting that was going on around them.

"Maddie?" Jack asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"He…he's your father?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." The twins answered before Jack could say anything.

"Why?" Jack asked. Madison looked at him then down at the ground. "Maddie."

"You really can't blame me Jack." Madison said. "I mean…it was my job." Jack stared at her.

He felt the anger slowly build up inside him but before he could do anything, Jaden was shoved towards Grant as Davy Jones showed up behind them and grabbed Lily and Madison.

* * *

So what does that tell you? Any one know? Someone's gonna figure it out…it's not like it's that hard of a thing to figure out. 


	16. Fools for Love

**Fools for Love**

I just thought it would be a little twist that sort of helps out with my idea for later. This chapter I just came up with now.

* * *

"Jack!" Madison yelled. 

"Dad!" Lily yelled at the same time. Jack stood frozen as he saw his girls struggling against Jones' grip.

"Hello again, Madison." Davy Jones said. "I see you've held up the tradition."

"Let her go." Madison said, turning her head to look at him as best she could.

"Now…why would I want to do that?" Davy Jones asked.

"Because I can kill you again." Madison said.

"I could just kill her." Davy Jones said. Lily squealed as cold metal touched her throat. Madison's eyes widened. "Would you like that?"

"NO!" Madison said.

"I've learned not to trust you." Davy Jones said. "So this knife will be staying in place." He started backing up and the girls could do nothing but go with him. Jack started forward but the blade pressed harder against Lily's throat and she whimpered, causing her father to pause. "Just a little walk."

"Maddie…" Jack said.

"Don't worry." Madison said, sounding slightly confused. There was a noise behind Jack and he jumped, spinning around, sword ready. All of the naval officers were either unconscious or were being closely watched by Will, Bill and a few others. Jack couldn't see anything that had made the noise so he turned around…only to see Davy Jones, Madison and Lily gone.

Jones let go of the girls and both sank to their knees. Madison put an arm around Lily and looked over at the island they had just, somehow, left. She could see the three ships, lazily floating in the shallows.

"Make her come." Jones said. Madison tore her eyes from the other island and looked up at him.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know who." Jones said.

"No really…I don't." Madison said.

"That traitorous bitch of a grandmother of yours!" Jones said. Madison blinked.

"Who's he talking about?" Lily asked. "Mum?" Madison looked at her. Lily was rubbing her throat but didn't seem to have much harm done to her.

"He's talking about…" Madison started.

"Me." A voice said. Madison, Jones and Lily all looked at the water closer to the vacant island to see a woman walking out of the shallows. Jones groaned, Madison gasped and Lily just stared as Calypso, dressed in a one shoulder strap white dress. The end directly below the strap reached to just above her knee whereas the other side reached the middle of her calf. She stopped a few feet from them before she rushed over and dropped to her knees by Madison and Lily, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Madison." Calypso said, blinking as a few tears escaped.

"What for?" Madison asked.

"I thought it would have worked." Calypso said. Madison frowned but then understanding showed on her face. Calypso had thought that, with her powers and Madison's (the strongest one in her line apart from herself) they could have created enough strength and power between them to defeat Jones once and for all.

"It's alright." Madison said.

"Mum?" Lily asked. Calypso looked at her and slowly lifted a hand, resting it on Lily's cheek. The young girl didn't flinch or react badly to the invasion of space.

"She's beautiful." Calypso said.

"Have Jack to thank for that." Madison said. She suddenly remembered him AND Jaden still on the other island. Calypso suddenly rose and stood in front of Jones.

"You are flesh…your own this time." Jones said.

"Be as you once were and we shall talk." Calypso said. Madison and Lily had to shield their eyes as a dark light seemed to erupt from Jones. When they were finally able to look again, Madison gasped as she saw Davy Jones…not as the hideous sea monster she had known him to be…but the human Jones. The one in the vision. His dark hair probably would have reached past his shoulders if it wasn't tied back. His beard wasn't as long as the tentacle version. It seemed just longer then Jack's (not braided though, of course).

"Mum…what's going on?" Lily whispered.

"A century of hatred is about to boil forward." Madison whispered back.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME TRAITOROUS!!!" Calypso yelled. "WHAT ON EARTH HAVE I EVER DONE TO **YOU** THAT CAN BE CONSIDERED TRAIRTOROUS?!"

"You've done things to others?" Madison asked, not being able to help herself.

"I betrayed my family for him." Calypso said. "And look at where it's gotten me."

"You have killed me, Calypso!" Jones said, his tone low and deadly.

"As have you." Calypso said, her attention returning to her former lover.

"What is going on over there?" Grant muttered. He was standing with the water up to his ankles alongside Jack, Jaden, Will and Bill. The blast of light had startled them all, followed by yelling. From where they stood, they could barely make out people on the other island. Even with Jaden using the spyglass (which he had become very fond of), they couldn't see much, except that it looked as if Jones was no where to be seen.

"We don't know, that's why we're all worried!" Jack said.

"I can tell." Grant said. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"I think we should focus on getting over there." Bill said.

"How do we do it quickly?" Will asked. Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Jaden.

"What?" Jaden asked.

Madison was completely lost as she listened to Jones and Calypso argue. They could have been speaking a different language for all she knew. The arguing made no sense to her even though she heard her own named mentioned a few times.

Lily looked as if she was struggling to understand even more then Madison.

"How did I betray you, Davy?" Calypso asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I gave you everything! I gave you my love; I would have given you a child if I felt it was safe…and I gave you power."

"What?" Madison said, finally understanding something.

"How do you think he's able to do what he does?" Calypso asked. Madison groaned as realization and understanding dawned on her.

No matter how hard they tried, everyone was a fool for love.

* * *

Ok I'm gonna drop it there because I can. 


	17. Jack and Madison

**Jack and Madison**

Congrats to Captain Uschi for giving this story it's hundredth review!

Thanks so much to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE for the idea for my next few chapters. They're going to sort of bounce back and forward between the past and what's going on now.

FYI: For this chapter, there's gonna be parts that took place between what happened in the last story.

(16 Years Ago)

"I don't think that was such a nice thing." Madison muttered. Jack looked over at her. She dug in the sand for a rock and then threw it into the water. Five year old Madison Turner looked up at Jack as they sat side by side on the beach, waiting for the ship. She has seen an island and had wanted to visit it. No one was willing to actually dock so Jack agreed to row himself and her over to the island while he let Bill sail the ship around for a few hours.

Now they were sitting and waiting, bored.

"You're not throwing it right." Jack said.

"Really?" Madison asked.

"Find me a rock." Jack said. "A flat one." Madison nodded and stood up. Jack watched her search the sand for a while before coming back with a nice round rock that was flat on both sides. "Alright…now watch." Jack struggled to his feet. Madison stood back and watched as he threw the rock and it hopped across the water. Her eyes went wide.

"I wanna try!!" Madison said. She went off and found a few more rocks. Jack spent the next hour teaching her how to throw the rock properly. After she had finally gotten it properly, she threw her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him softly before going back and doing it again and again until the ship finally returned.

(present…ish)

Madison, bored of Jones and Calypso's constant bickering, wandered to the edge of the beach and dug around in the sand. Lily came over and joined her and watched as Madison found a few rocks. Without even thinking about it, she threw them the way Jack had shown her and both watched as the rocks skipped across the surface of the water.

"How'd you learn that?" Lily asked.

"How else?" Madison asked, smiling slightly.

"Dad?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Madison said. "Back when I was five."

"You've known dad since you were five? How old is he?" Lily asked.

"I have no clue." Madison said. "Which can make things somewhat hard but he certainly doesn't look or act very old." Lily shook her head, smiling.

(3 ½ years ago)

"Come on, say it!" Jack said.

"No!" Madison said.

"Just say it, Maddie." Jack said, smiling like a fool.

"I've said it enough." Madison said. "It's gonna lose it's appeal." She leaned on the rail of the _Black Pearl_, recently restored.

"No it won't." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, luv."

"Need I remind you, Jack..." Madison said. "That both my father and my brother are right here on this ship and the sun has not quite set enough for them not to see us."

"So?" Jack asked. "They were there when you originally said it."

"Doesn't stop them from being protective." Madison said.

"Come on, Madison, just say it." Jack said.

"If I say it will you leave me alone?" Madison asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Fine." Madison said, rolling her eyes. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Jack said.

"Don't push it." Madison said, getting away from him and joining Will and Elizabeth.

(Present)

"Mum?" Lily asked. Madison shook her head.

"Sorry…seemed to be going down memory lane today." Madison said. She looked back at Jones and Calypso. "Oh my god, are they still arguing?"

"Looks like it." Lily said. Both of them sighed. "Hurry up dad."

(15 years ago)

"Why is he your first mate?" Madison asked, making a face. "Why can't daddy be your first mate?"

"Maddie…shush." Bill said. "Jack's choice is…alright."

"Least someone agrees with me." Jack said, swaying slightly. Little Madison rolled her eyes and muttered something. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Madison said. She looked at Barbossa. Jack didn't miss the look on her face and frowned.

"Have no fear, lass." He said, almost toppling over. "Uncle Jack knows what he's doing."

"Sure you do." Madison said. She walked away.

"What's with her?" Jack asked, not used to that sort of behaviour from his little kitten.

"I don't know." Bill said. "She must not like Barbossa." Jack frowned more and was about to fall over if Bill hadn't grabbed his arm.

(present)

Will returned to the group of men after informing Elizabeth about what was going on. He didn't want to risk either her or Andrew so he made them stay on the ship.

"So what do we do?" Will asked, standing between his father and his friend.

"Well we know what we're doing." Grant said. "We're getting over there. The better question would be 'how are we going to do it'?"

"Who said you were coming with us?" Jack asked.

"I did." Grant said.

"Well you're not." Jack said.

"I have the right to want to ensure the safety of my possible daughter-in-law and granddaughter." Grant said. Jack blinked. Ever since that day that he moved the ring around on Madison's fingers, he never actually thought of marrying her.

(3 ¼ years ago)

"So why can't I get off the ship then, oh great Captain?" Madison asked, giving Jack a sultry little smile.

"A number of reasons, luv." Jack said, staring at her mouth.

"Would one of them be because we are actually alone on the ship now?" Madison asked.

"Possibly." Jack said, forcing himself to not think about what he wanted to think about and instead think of what he was originally planning on doing.

"Ok…I'll bite." Madison said, leaning her back on the rail. "Why are we staying put?"

"Let me see your hand, luv." Jack said. Madison held up her right hand, palm down. The ring caught the sunlight and glittered. Jack stared at it for a moment before taking her hand in his. Slowly, he slid the ring off her finger and Madison frowned. Jack looked at her face to see her eyes reflecting a bit of fear.

"Jack…" Madison started.

"Don't worry, luv." Jack said, kissing her quickly. "I'm just moving it." Madison frowned. She tilted her head, now looking confused.

"Moving it?" Madison asked. Jack nodded and picked up her other hand. Madison's eyes widened slightly as he put the ring on her left middle finger.

"So…whenever you feel ready and up to it, Maddie…" Jack said, looking back up at her eyes. "Just say so…and it can move again." He slid his fingers over the next finger on Madison's hand. He smiled. "Alright?"

"Alright." Madison said, smiling.

Next chapter will be Will and Elizabeth. It actually might be easier because they've been together since they were eight. It took me a while to think of stuff to put in here so I just put little Maddie with Jack stuff.


	18. Will and Elizabeth

**Will and Elizabeth**

Ok so…like I said…this chapter is about those two.

* * *

(15 Years Ago)

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've been better." Will said. Elizabeth smiled softly as she helped him stand. "Where are we?"

"Port Royal." Elizabeth said. "My home…and…your home too now." Will looked at her but said nothing. They walked off the ship slowly and quietly. "Do you distrust me?"

"No." Will said, quickly. Elizabeth smiled again.

"Elizabeth." Norrington said. "Your father would like you to head home now. We will take care of Mr. Turner."

"I hope to see you again soon…Will." Elizabeth said. Will watched as she walked away quickly to catch up with her father.

(Present)

"Is Lily and Aunt Maddie gonna be ok?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. "But your father asked us to stay put so…" She sighed heavily. "We are going to stay put."

"You don't want to." Andrew said.

"I know I don't." Elizabeth said. "But someone has to keep you safe." She smiled at her son to cover up how she really felt.

(10 Years Ago)

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while." Elizabeth said. "My father and…what are you staring at?" She blinked as she noticed Will wasn't looking her in the face. "Will?"

"Wha…sorry." Will said, shaking his head and looking up at her eyes. Elizabeth had come running around him and hugged him. When she pulled away Will had noticed that there was quite a few things different about her then the last time he saw her, even though it had only been maybe a month.

"My father's been thinking about when I should get married now." Elizabeth said. Will frowned. "Isn't that just an awful thing?"

"Oh yes…very awful." Will said, forcing his eyes to stay up. "Why is he thinking about that now?"

"In case you haven't noticed…I'm slightly less of a child then I used to be now." Elizabeth said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. This was Will she was talking to. Her best friend and also her secret crush for the last four years. She didn't feel comfortable talking to him about her bodily changes.

"Oh umm…I…hadn't." Will said.

"Don't lie! Of course you have!" Elizabeth said, feeling angry at him now for no real reason. Will blinked. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Will said. Elizabeth smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So…umm…my father is having a party this weekend." Elizabeth said. "And…uh…he said that you can come because he knows you'll keep me out of the way."

"Oh uh…" Will said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Elizabeth said. "I just…wish you would come."

"Then I will." Will said. Elizabeth had a big smile on her face at that comment.

"Well umm…I have to…have to get going." She said, starting to back away. "But umm…be at my house by…by six."

"Six…alright." Will said. "I'll be there."

"Great." Elizabeth said, smiling.

(Present)

"Whose idea was it to walk through the water?" Jack muttered.

"Yours." Everyone else said.

"The boat didn't work." Jaden said.

"Ah yes." Jack said, remembering. They were about chest high in the water and weren't even half way between the islands yet.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! KIDNAPPING BOTH OF THEM THIS TIME!!!" All the men jumped as a female voice, very obviously not Madison's or Lily's, suddenly yelled.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Will asked.

"We've heard it before." Bill said. "Three years ago." Jack nodded.

"Calypso." He said.

"Without Madison's voice blended." Bill said. "Which means she's…not possessing her."

"I think we're going to find something we're not expecting." Grant said.

(4 Years Ago)

"It's such a bore." Elizabeth said, dropping a rock into the water.

"What is?" Will asked.

"Doing nothing." Elizabeth said. "After what we went through with Jack…nothing compares to it."

"So what do you want to do?" Will asked, moving closer to her.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. "Something…something that will be a surprise to everyone."

"Like…getting married?" Will asked. Elizabeth's eyes snapped to him and widened. A small smile grew.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you want to." Will said. Elizabeth's smile grew. "I take that as a yes."

"Oh Will…of course!" Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around him. "Of course it's yes! Of course I want to marry you!" She kissed him. "Should we invite…"

"I don't think so." Will said. "Just because I don't think he'll come. He's a pirate. He'll more then likely be more interested in drinking rum and spending time…in Tortuga."

"Well alright." Elizabeth said.

"That, and if he comes back here, Norrington will have him hung." Will said.

"I forgot." Elizabeth said. "If we ever see him again…you have to tell him why he didn't get invited if he winds up upset."

"Jack Sparrow upset?" Will asked.

"It could happen." Elizabeth said. "That man is positively a giant puzzle." She smiled softly. She looked at Will. "I'm so glad you're much easier to figure out."

"That can be offensive." Will said. Elizabeth smiled widely.

(Present)

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the _Pearl_. She watched the five men walking through the water then looked at the beach where most of the naval officers had woken only to find themselves surrounded by the crew. She looked at the other island towards which the men were moving. She squinted and could make out a few dots that she figured were people.

"We remain nearly trouble free for three years." Elizabeth muttered. "And then we find you and everything goes back to normal." She smiled and actually enjoyed knowing that they were back to risking their lives and being in an almost constant battle. "I guess I did miss this."

"Mum." Andrew said. Elizabeth looked at him and tilted her head as she watched him looking at the water. "That thing that followed us is moving." Quickly, Elizabeth joined her son at the side of the ship and looked down to see the Kraken swimming. Unless some odd magical thing happened like what happened at World's End…there was no way the Kraken could reach any of them.

(2 Years Ago)

"Where's Andrew?" Will asked as Elizabeth joined him without their son firmly in her arms.

"I let Gibbs watch him." Elizabeth said. They both turned to see Gibbs, somewhat awkwardly, carrying around their year old son. They could see the old man's mouth moving but weren't sure if he was talking to Andrew or not. "With our luck he's firmly planting the song in Andrew's head."

"What song?" Will asked. He thought Elizabeth might be talking about the song Madison knew that Davy Jones' music box played.

"That song I told you about." Elizabeth said. "The pirate one. I taught it to Jack and I guess he did teach it to his crew because Gibbs seems to sing it a lot."

"Oh." Will said. "That one." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

(1 Year Ago)

((A/N: I wanted to put in Gibbs dying. There's really no Will and Elizabeth stuff in here but I think you all deserve to remember something Gibbs told Madison in the last story.))

"Hold on, mate." Jack said. "It's really not that bad." He looked over Gibbs' torso and made a face at the deep slash across the man's stomach.

"Who are you trying to fool, Jack?" Gibbs asked. He laughed slightly but stopped from the pain. Jack made another face as the older man coughed and blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "Andrew alright?"

"Yeah…he's fine." Jack said, looking back to where Will and Elizabeth were hugging their son.

"Then that's what matters." Gibbs said.

"You're not allowed dying mate." Jack said. "Still gotta Maddie now, don't ya?"

"I think someone else is disagreeing with you." Gibbs said. He grasped Jack's hand. "You better find her soon. When you do…don't ever lose her again." It was getting harder to hear him. Jack frowned and leaned closer. "Don't make the mistakes I did." Jack blinked, forcing himself to keep it together as Gibbs' eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. For a few wild seconds, Jack remembered when he thought Madison had died.

"Jack." Elizabeth said, kneeling next to him. Jack looked at her. She hugged him, which surprised him. "He saved Andrew."

"Yeah…he's a bloody hero amongst thieves." Jack said, looking up as Will joined them.

"I guess there truly are such things." Will said.

"You sound surprised." Jack said.

"What did he say to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"He told me that…once we found Madison, not to ever lose her again." Jack said. He frowned again. "He also told me not to make the mistakes he did." They were silent as they examined the result of the fight scene around them.

* * *

Ok so I sort of lied…it wasn't easier to think of things for Will and Elizabeth. And I bet it won't be easy to think of things for my next chapter which is gonna have stuff for Calypso and Davy and which will end the whole "Lost Islands" thing. 


	19. Davy and Calypso

**Davy and Calypso**

Ok the time everyone (I think) has been waiting for. My version of what's going on with Caly and Davy (lol). Also, this will be the last you see of Davy Jones. THIS MEANS that this story has maybe…two chapters left. Maybe just one. I don't know!! It all depends on popularity and my idea making skills that will determine if I make a sequel or not.

* * *

(Years Ago)(Not sure how long so bare with me) 

Calypso grumbled and lifted up the bottom of her skirts, running as fast as she could. Whoever decided that women could only wear dresses would have been murdered by her if she knew who it was.

"Please, please, please." Calypso muttered, rounding the corner and nearing the docks. She sighed as she spotted a few ships there. Two of them looked like they were getting ready to leave.

_Are you done here?_ A voice in her head asked.

_Yes, my pet._ Calypso said, looking out at the water. Although she couldn't see it, she knew the Kraken was out there. _Now I just have to pick a ship before they catch me._

_Hurry._ The voice said. Calypso nodded and moved towards the ships, debating on whether she could charm her way onto one or would be better off sneaking. Her brown hair blew into her face and she grumbled as she pushed it out of the way.

"Where would ye be heading miss?" Calypso turned to see an extremely handsome man behind her. She smiled.

"At the moment, I only care about getting away from here." Calypso said. "Would you take pity on me and allow me passage on your ship?"

"How do you know one of those is mine?" The man asked.

"You are very obviously a captain, sir." Calypso said. "No man commands such attention as a captain. I can tell you do just that."

"Well then ye be right." The man said. He held out his arm and Calypso, smiling even more, put her own through it and he led her onto his ship. "Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Miss…" Calypso looked around the ship before her eyes returned to the man at her side.

"You may call me Calypso." She said. "And you? What would your name be?"

"Davy Jones." The man said, smiling.

(Present)

"It's one thing to kidnap just one of them both to kidnap both of them?" Calypso said, her throat beginning to hurt.

"Well if I wanted to talk to you, this was the only way to manage it now wasn't it." Davy Jones said.

"No it wasn't!" Calypso said. She stamped her foot in frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the five men making their way through the water.

"Then tell me, what other way is there?" Davy Jones asked.

"You could have just called or…or asked!" Calypso said. "Not kidnap those two." She sighed and rested a hand on her hip, the other on her forehead. "How did we become like this?"

"You know how." Davy Jones said. Calypso grimaced slightly.

(3 years after last flashback)

Seventeen year old Calypso stood with her back to the ship, leaning on the rail and looking down at the water. A pair of eyes never left her even though the owner of those eyes had to steer the ship. Calypso straightened, having finished her little chat with the creatures. She turned around and smiled at Davy. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"My birthday is coming up soon." Calypso said.

"I know." Davy said, putting an arm around her waist.

"Will we be docked by then?" Calypso asked.

"I don't think so." Davy said. Calypso smiled. Over the past three years they had fallen farther into love with each other then either thought possible. A few months earlier Calypso finally told Davy of her abilities and took it fairly well. For being only a week shy of being eighteen, Calypso looked as if she could have been at least twenty-one.

"I've been thinking." Calypso said, slowly. Davy looked at her. "There's a place I know. Very few people know how to get there or, if they do, they don't know how to get back."

"Are you going to show me it then?" Davy asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling somewhat mischievously.

"I believe I will." Calypso said.

(Present)

"Mum!" Lily said, suddenly. Madison shook her head, having been caught up in the memory that had been portrayed in Calypso's mind and had somehow wound up in her own as well.

"What?" She asked.

"Look." Lily said, nodding. Madison frowned and looked. Her eyes widened when she saw Jack, Jaden, Will, Bill and Grant all walking through the water towards them. It seemed more like Jaden was swimming. He might have been taller then Madison, but that didn't mean he was as tall as the men.

"Oh my god." Madison said. "I hope Jones doesn't catch them." She looked at the bickering couple to see them both silent. They must have been stuck in the memories as well. Madison didn't know why she was getting stuck in them as well but she knew she was and felt it better not to argue with what was going on.

(2 years after last one)

"Isn't she beautiful?" Calypso asked, kneeling behind her daughter and holding the baby's arms so that she could stand.

"You've asked that many times and each time I've said the same thing." Davy said, smiling nonetheless. "She's the second most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Of course she is." Calypso said, standing and picking up her daughter as well. "I'm the first." Not for the first time that day, she looked nervously at the crew. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Yes." Davy said, his smiling vanishing.

"I don't trust them, Davy." Calypso said. "Our daughter…"

"Is our daughter." Davy said. "Which means she'll be able to do just as much as you can."

"I gave you some of my power which means she'll have less then what I have." Calypso said. "And she's only a baby. She can't take care of herself…"

"The crew know better." Davy said.

"Do they?" Calypso asked, her eyes narrowing. This wasn't the first time since their daughter was born that they had fought over this matter. "Davy please…"

"Do not bother asking again, Calypso." Davy said. "I will not give up my ship and being captain." The sky clouded over in seconds and soon it was raining hard. Davy looked at Calypso only to see her making her way to their cabin, their baby clutched to her chest.

(Present)

Madison and Lily jumped to their feet, not being able to wait any longer and not caring of Jones noticed. They both ran to the water and met up with the men as the water came up to their waists again. Madison threw her arms around Jack who nearly toppled over. Lily hugged Jaden.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Madison said. "I swear it was only work…if I had known…I never would have…" Jack pressed a finger to her mouth and Madison fell silent.

"I'm not very happy with it." Jack said. "But then, if I met any of the other men, I would probably act the same."

"So…what are you saying?" Madison asked.

"You're forgiven, luv." Jack said. Madison sighed and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much!" Lily said.

"Ah Lil…get off." Jaden said, smiling as he pushed his sister away slightly. Lily let go of him and hugged Will and Bill before finally throwing her arms around Jack as Madison released him.

"How did they…" Jones started but stopped as he noticed the pleased, yet guilty look on Calypso's face. "I shouldn't even bother asked.

"I've told you already…" Calypso said. "Don't try to keep them apart from each other. They are meant to be, as we are."

"Are?" Jones asked. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Yes…we still are meant to be together." Calypso said. She softened for the first time.

"What's going on?" Jack muttered.

"Shh…" Madison said.

"Why do you think I've done everything I have done these last few times you've met with Madison?" Calypso asked. "Why on earth do you think that I allowed Carolyn, and helped her, bring you back?"

"You…what?" Jones asked.

"Davy I love you so much." Calypso said. "You've done so much to make me hate you but…as with Jack and Madison…I just can't stop loving you."

"Aye." Jones said.

"You have to stop this." Calypso said. She held out her hand. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for taking away your daughter. But you know that she lived…you know she had her own child. Carolyn, Madison and Lily and Jaden are proof of that." She was starting to fade although it wasn't very clear. "It's time for you to stop dragging others into your pit. It's time to be with me again, forever. Like we promised."

"Calypso…" Jones said.

"Take my hand…and be the man I loved once more." Calypso said. Jones didn't need to be told twice. He reached out and grabbed her hand. They embraced and next moment, they were gone.

"Bloody hell." Jack said, after a few moments of silence.

"Wow." Lily said. "I guess…true love always wins."

"Does this mean that we just took nearly half an hour to get over here…and now we have to go back the same way?" Bill asked.

"Of course not, dad." Madison said. "Everyone…hold onto each other somehow." Jaden took hold of Will and Bill's hands. Bill held onto Madison's hand as well. Jack had his arm around Madison and an arm around Lily. Finally, Lily took hold of Grant's hand and gave him a warm smile. "Now…Lily and Jaden…if you two will help me with this."

"Sure thing, mum." The twins said. The three closed their eyes. The men all looked confused until things appeared to be spinning around them and next second they were on the other island, Jack holding and Bill each now holding onto Lily and Jaden who were once again three years old.

"Whoa…" Madison said, falling to her knees. She took a few deep breaths and smiled. She looked up at Jack. "Remind me again why I decide to sail with you?"

* * *

Again...only two chapters left. Maybe just one. WHO KNOWS!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!! (starts coughing) gotta stop doing that.


	20. Returning Home?

**Returning Home?**

I'm sorry people. But I just have to do it. You'll all be so mad at me but I just have to!

* * *

Madison sat with Carolyn, now looking like herself, and talked. Lily approached them and sat on Madison's lap. It was a startling discovery to learn that Lily and Jaden remembered everything. Madison was more then a little anxious when she learned that her three year old children were still acting as if they were older then that. She didn't like it but she did except it.

"Mummy…do you think they'll be ok?" Lily asked.

"Who?" Madison asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa." Lily said.

"Oh…" Madison said. "Yeah…I don't think any of us have to worry about them ever again."

"That's good." Lily said.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Carolyn asked after an awkward silence. "You and Jaden both."

"But…" Lily said.

"No buts." Carolyn said. "Come on young lady." Madison smiled her thanks at her mother as the two left to get Jaden and then bed.

"Maddie." Will said, joining her a few minutes later. "I'm going to let you know now that Jack is planning on asking you to let Lily and Jaden sail with us for a while."

"Yeah." Madison said.

"Yeah what?" Will asked, looking confused.

"They can if they want to." Madison said. Will stared at her. Grant suddenly approached them.

"Could I have a moment alone with her?" He asked.

"Umm…sure." Will said. He left to find Elizabeth. Madison looked up at Grant.

"I believe, from what I just heard and saw, you aren't planning on joining us?" Grant asked, quietly. He sat down next to Madison.

"Us?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've had a…nice…father-son talk with Jack." Grant said. "It was mostly just explaining what…"

"I really don't want to hear about that." Madison said, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." Grant said. "For that…and for making you uncomfortable. You know, you could have said no."

"Yeah." Madison said. "And I would have lost my job."

"Not necessarily." Grant said. "So why did you agree?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Madison asked, looking from Grant to Jack. "You look…the two of you…I guess I always did love him even when I hated him."

"But you're not staying with us." Grant said, getting back to the main point.

"I'm not." Madison said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Grant asked.

"I don't want what happened to Davy and Calypso to happen to Jack and I." Madison said. "She gave up some of her power to him…he refused to give up his ship and his position as captain for her and their daughter…so she left him. The pain caused him to tear his own heart out."

"So that's how the story goes." Grant said.

"Yeah." Madison said.

"You think Jack would choose the Pearl over you and the twins?" Grant asked.

"That thought has…crossed my mind." Madison lied. That was the only thing she thought about since boarding the ship once more.

"I don't really know everything that has happened…but haven't you two established that life wouldn't be worth living without the other?" Grant asked. Madison raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Have you been secretly, somehow, watching us?" Madison asked.

"I'm a dad…I pick up on these things." Grant said. "Just not very good at it, is all. That's the best I've gotten from the way you two act." Madison smiled slightly before looking away from him. Grant frowned. "Madison?"

"I love the sea, I love my children and I love Jack." Madison said. "I'm just terrified about turning out like Calypso." She looked at Grant tearfully. "You saw her…you know how similar we look." Grant said nothing but put his hand on her shoulder.

The next few days were fairly uneventful. They reached Santiago by nightfall and the twins ran off the ship.

"Lily! Jaden!" Madison yelled, chasing after them.

"We miss our toys!" The twins called. Madison smiled as she easily caught up to them and grabbed both of them.

"We have to talk about a few things you two." She muttered.

"Oh?" Jaden said.

"Oh…" Lily said, realizing what Madison wanted.

"We'll be along in a minute, luv." Jack called from the ship.

"Alright." Madison said. She walked with her children back to their house.

"What did you want to talk about mommy?" Lily asked. She and Jaden sat on the steps once they were inside the house.

"Do you two want to go sailing with daddy?" Madison asked.

"Yes!" The twins said.

"I thought so." Madison said, smiling slightly. She looked down then back up, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You promise me you'll behave for him and Uncle Will, Aunt Elizabeth and Grandpas Bill and Grant?"

"Yes." The twins said, nodding.

"Promise to get someone to write to me at each port?" Madison asked.

"You aren't coming too?" Jaden asked, looking at her with her own disbelieving eyes.

"I don't think I can." Madison said.

"What? Why not?" Jaden asked.

"Is this because of Grandma and Grandpa?" Lily asked.

"Something like that." Madison said.

"But…but…but…" Jaden said. Madison shook her head. The door opened and Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Bill, Carolyn and Andrew came in.

"Lily, Jaden, why don't you two help Grandma with a nice dinner while I talk with daddy." Madison said. Everyone looked from her to Jack.

"I'll help too." Elizabeth said, ushering the kids into the kitchen.

"Umm…I guess we'll go…" Will said.

"Supervise." Bill said.

"Jack." Madison said, turning around and heading up the stairs. Jack raised an eyebrow and followed her. They sat in her room, not talking for at least five minutes.

"Is there a point to this?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Yes." Madison said. "Just…trying to figure out how to say it."

"Maddie?" Jack asked. He blinked a few times. "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh let me think about that…" Madison said, sarcastically. "The last time I slept with anyone was the last time we slept together, which was how I got pregnant with Lily and Jaden. Dear lord, Jack. I think I am pregnant again!"

"Don't have to be sarcastic, luv." Jack said. "You know I know very little about this stuff." Madison rolled her eyes. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've decided that, if you want them to, then Lily and Jaden can go sailing with you." Madison said.

"Just them?" Jack asked, giving her the same expression Jaden gave her earlier but with brown eyes instead of green. Slowly, Madison nodded. "What the bloody hell?" Jack jumped up and all but glared at her. "So…what we just did…what we just went through was completely meaningless?"

"No!" Madison said, standing up. "It's just…"

"Just what, Maddie?" Jack asked. "Please tell me because I really don't want to keep wasting my time." Madison reached out to put her hand on Jack's shoulder but he shrugged her off. She sighed.

"It's the whole…Calypso and Jones thing." Madison said. "What if…what if we turn out like that?"

"We won't…" Jack said.

"But what if we do, Jack?" Madison asked. "I don't want to put Lily and Jaden through that and I don't want to put you through that."

"I told you that I'd save you over the ship." Jack said.

"You didn't see it." Madison said. "Calypso…she was having memory flashbacks or something and I could see them. Jack they loved each other a lot. It got to the point where a simple statement made her leave and that caused him to rip out his own heart to stop feeling the pain."

"She also gave him some of her power if what Lily said is true." Jack said. He crossed his arms. "You haven't done that."

"I still could." Madison said.

"You wouldn't." Jack said. "Not now…not after knowing all that."

"I don't want to risk it." Madison said, quietly. She looked down, not wanting to see the look in Jack's face.

"You know something, Maddie…" Jack said. "Either way…if that did happen…or if you let me leave again…either way it's gonna hurt bad enough that I might want to rip out my own heart if I knew it would make things feel better." Madison looked up only to be greeting by a closing door.

* * *

READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!! READ THIS!!!

The next chapter is the last one. If you guys want a sequel tell me what you want to happen it. It's going to basically be about twelve to fourteen years in the future so you know Bill and Grant probably won't be in it. I'm not sure about Jack, he is pretty old…

But again…if you want a sequel, tell me what you want in it!!!!


	21. Never Say Goodbye

**Never Say Goodbye**

Ok fine you people win, the sequel is not going to be with Lily and Jaden being fifteen. But I don't want them to be less then ten so let's do the math. Madison was eighteen when they were born so if I make the twins ten then she'll be twenty-eight. How do you people feel about that?

Last chapter! Last chapter! Last chapter! I feel a certain sense of satisfaction at finishing this story. Just think…three movies could have been made out of these two stories.

* * *

Madison watched Lily and Jaden running around, throwing things into bags. Occasionally she would take something and put it in properly so there would be more space. There was no doubt that she was a mom.

"Maddie." She turned to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"You two remember to fold your clothes." Madison said, walking out of the room. She followed Jack down the hall but pulled him into the spare room instead of her own.

"I'm sorry about the way I've acted this week." Jack said. "Just kills me to lose you…again."

"Yeah…except this time you weren't the one to decide it." Madison said.

"So I guess…" Jack said.

"One more thing, Jack." Madison said. Jack looked at her. He expected her to tell him something he should know about the kids. Like maybe a favourite toy (even though he knew that one), or when they should go to bed (he knew that one too). Instead, Madison put her arm around his neck and kissed him, softly. She pulled away and stepped back.

"Mommy we're ready!" Jaden called through the door.

"Well go downstairs to Grandpa." Madison called back. She heard him running. She looked at Jack. "We should join them."

"Yeah." Jack said. They left the room and Jack glanced through the somewhat open door of Madison's room. From what he could see, it was empty. They walked down the stairs.

"Alright you two, give me hugs." Madison said, getting on her knees so that she could hug her children properly. "Remember what I told you."

"Which part?" Lily asked.

"All of it…especially that special bit." Madison said. She kissed both of them and stood. "I have to go out and get some stuff. You will be gone by the time I…get back." Jack narrowed his eyes as he noticed her trying to hold in a smile. "Well Jack…"

"I guess its goodbye then…Madison." Jack said, still not believing all of this.

"I guess." Madison said. "Be good…all of you." Her eyes fell on each individual in the room before she turned and left the house.

"Take care of them, Jack." Carolyn said.

"Just cause they got kidnapped once while with me, doesn't mean it'll happen again." Jack said.

"Oh…now he's never letting us out of his sight." Lily muttered. Jack noticed the twins smiling, somewhat insanely. He couldn't understand why everyone was acting that way. Even Grant and Bill seemed to be holding back something.

"Right then…I guess…we better go." Jack said.

"Bye babies." Carolyn said, hugging the twins. She looked at Bill. "You be good now."

"Yes ma'am." Bill said, rolling his eyes. They had turned into friends after getting over a lot of obstacles. He helped Grant with the bags. Jack noticed that there was a lot of them. Sure he was taking the kids for a few months but did they really need that much stuff? He wound up having to help. Lily and Jaden each held onto one bag as well.

"You'd think she'd at least come see us off." Jack muttered, looking at the docks while the grandfathers and Andrew helped Lily and Jaden put things away.

"Hmm…" Will said, standing next to him.

"What do you all know?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Will said. He was better at hiding things but as Jack watched him he could tell that the younger man was hiding something.

"You people are as bad as she is, you know that?" Jack asked. Will just smirked. Eventually Bill came up from the kids' cabin and steered them away from shore. Jack sighed and turned his back to the land as he watched Lily, Jaden and Andrew all play.

"Hey Andrew, wanna here a riddle?" Lily said, loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Sure." Andrew said.

"Ready Jay?" Lily asked.

"Yep." Jaden said. They stood in front of each other and clapped. Their voices rose over the sound of their hands hitting each other.

"Land behind and sea ahead…" The twins recited. "Daddy doesn't know." Jack blinked. "The person he really wants to see, is hidden down below. Mommy's gotten bored, Daddy's all confused, so we're here to help…" They stopped and frowned.

"Uh…" Lily said.

"What rhymes with 'confused'?" Jaden asked.

"I dunno." Lily said. They looked at Jack and smiled. Jack frowned. Slowly, keeping his eyes on the kids, he headed to his cabin as his brain started working. As he walked, he began feeling more and more excited at the possibility that…

Jack pushed open the door to his cabin but saw it the same as always. He walked in, glancing at the desk but there was nothing there except for a piece of paper. He walked over and picked it up.

_Jack,_

_I can't believe you honestly thought I'd let you leave without me. You know that out of all of us, I'm the only one that can have a secret and not give it away. With everyone smiling like idiots, if you actually thought I wouldn't be joining, you're a bigger dummy then I thought you were…_

Someone coughed slightly behind him and Jack turned. The note dropped from his hand as he gazed into the green eyes of the smiling woman behind him.

"Remember the first time you dumped me?" Madison asked, quietly.

"Vaguely." Jack said.

"I said 'goodbye' to you." Madison said. "And what did you tell me?"

"I said…'never say goodbye because goodbye means forever'." Jack said.

"Exactly." Madison said. "And what did you say to me before I left today?"

"Goodbye?" Jack said. Madison smirked before stepping closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. At first Jack was non-responsive but after a moment to confirm that this was true, he wrapped his own arms tightly around her. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Jack Sparrow…" Madison said.

"Captain." Jack said.

"Don't push it!" Madison said. She smiled. "Fine…Captain Jack Sparrow. I really love you and after a whole week of thinking about it…sure, we're a lot like Davy and Calypso but there's something that we have that they don't."

"Undeniable good looks?" Jack asked.

"No you dummy!" Madison said, laughing slightly. "We have Lily and Jaden…Will, Elizabeth and Andrew. And we also have our fathers. Whether you want to believe it or not, your father is as much a good man as you are. But, as you are, he is a pirate, so you can't really expect him to be much of a father figure."

"Will's a pirate." Jack said.

"You're ruining it." Madison said, smiling.

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked. Madison knew he was talking about changing her mind.

"What do you always use as an excuse?" Madison asked, somewhat playfully. "I'm allowed to change my mind as often as I want because…" She waited for understanding to dawn on Jack's face. "Pirate."

"Told ya so." Jack said, kissing her again.

A few minutes later they went up on deck to most people cheering.

"What are you all cheering for?" Madison asked. "It's not like he proposed."

"Well now, luv." Jack said. Madison turned to him. "Do I have to do this the proper way?"

"Uh…" Madison said.

"Alright…to show you I'm serious." Jack said. He went down on one knee and took her hand. Madison's jaw dropped. "Maddie, luv. There's a lot we've been through. There's a lot we've said to each other, most of it harsh but the rest of it bloody wonderful." Madison could tell he had rehearsed this somehow. "I know that there will be fights in the future and loads of arguments. But, like you said, we have something that will keep us together…well…two somethings actually." He looked at Lily and Jaden.

"That's us!" Lily said, excitedly. Madison laughed.

"Yes, lass. I think we've established that fact." Jack said. Madison smiled as she looked back down at him. "So I'm asking you, Madison Angelina Turner…" Jack took a deep breath, not really used to being like this but if it was the only way to make Madison understand then he'd do it. "With all my heart and soul…will you marry me?"

For some reason, Madison expected something different. Something less powerful, less emotional. She stared at Jack for a long while.

"You have to say something here, luv." Jack said, finally. "That's how these things work, is it not?"

"Oh…uh…yes…it is." Madison said. "Umm…" She smiled and laughed. "Do you honestly have to ask? Of course I will!" Jack smiled and, once again, moved the ring over one finger before standing.

"YAY!!!" The twins and Andrew all cheered. Madison smiled at Jack who looked like he was the happiest pirate in the world. Why shouldn't he look that way? He had the four most important things in his life right with him…He had Madison, the woman he loved more then anything…he had Lily and Jaden, the children he had always wanted (even if he wouldn't admit it)…and he had his beloved ship.

**The End (except for the Epilogue)**

* * *

Yep, you read right. There is one more chapter. What did you expect?? I wanted to write in Jack being stupid as he performed his own wedding…lol. And there's another surprise as well!!

GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL PEOPLE!!!!!


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ok this is going to be short but it will go in with the sequel, or at least start it off.

* * *

"Alright so…everyone knows I, Jack Sparrow, am more then willing to take you, Madison Turner, as my wife." Jack said.

"Technically I…" Madison said.

"We're doing this properly, luv." Jack said. Madison rolled her eyes. Lily giggled. "Now, Madison Turner, are you willing to take me, Jack Sparrow, as your husband?"

"The answer is obvious." Madison said.

"You gotta say it." Jack said.

"Yes! Alright, yes, I am." Madison said, smiling.

"Right then." Jack said. "No one objects…" He didn't give anyone time to. "There we go, we're married by pirate law." Madison laughed.

"Yay!" Lily said, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Now…there's not much need to chain us up and see what happens because…well…look." Jack said, motioning to Lily and Jaden.

"Wait so we're not getting chained up?" Madison asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Well if you want to…" Jack said, picking her up.

"We're gonna go ashore now, daddy." Jaden said.

"I think we should all go." Elizabeth said.

"Brilliant plan there, Lizzie." Jack said. "Ta." He carried Madison, who was still laughing, into their cabin. The kids all looked at each other before running off the ship, shorting followed by Will and Elizabeth. Bill and Grant followed as well.

(Two Years Later)

"Jack…be a dear and be quiet." Madison said.

"It's not me, luv." Jack said. "It's them." He pointed out their open door to the kids. Lily, Jaden and Andrew were all five now. Three years ago, Elizabeth had another boy who they named Tomas. There had been a few times over the years that Madison had actually gotten pregnant but due to some reason or another, she always lost the baby after a few months.

"Yes but you and your constant tapping are driving me insane." Madison pointed out. Jack looked down at where he had been tapping his pen. He stopped and let go of it.

"You're too worked up, luv." He said. He looked out at Lily who was using the knife Grant had given her to cut up something. His eyes turned to the Jaden and Andrew who all had unloaded pistols and were pretending to shoot at each other.

"We have a ship that has three five year olds, and a two year old." Madison said. "As well as a forty-something year old captain who still acts like a twelve year old…"

"And a twenty-five year old woman who tries controlled said captain." Jack said. Madison sighed. "Awww Maddie, I'm sorry." He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "We really need a break."

"From what?" Madison asked.

"I dunno…anything…everything." Jack asked. "What do you say we get off at next port, let Bill take control of the ship for a while, and spend some time by ourselves?"

"Jack…" Madison said.

"Luv I know you're not worried about leaving the kids." Jack said. "What else is there to worry about?"

"You." Madison said, smiling.

"There's the Maddie I married." Jack said, kissing her. Madison agreed so at the next port they spent a few days together without their fathers, brother- and sister-in-law or children.

(Three Years Later)

"Mummy! Jaden won't stop pulling my hair!" The little girl cried.

"Well tell him to knock it off, Isabelle!" Elizabeth said.

"Jaden! My mummy says for you to stop!" Isabelle yelled across the deck.

"Tattler!" Jaden yelled back.

"Hair-puller!" Isabelle screamed.

"Brat!" Jaden yelled.

"Jaden William!" Madison said. "Enough with the names."

"But mum!" Jaden whined. "Issy is being a brat!"

"Ha-ha, you got yelled at." Lily taunted.

"Children!" Madison said. "Stop!"

"You seem happy." Elizabeth said.

"I see no reason not to be." Madison said.

"I'm guessing you and Jack haven't fought yet today." Elizabeth said.

"Actually for the last few days we haven't." Madison said, smiling.

"That's good. Maybe you won't for a while now." Elizabeth said. Isabelle returned and Elizabeth picked her up and put her on her lap. "It's just so sad that you seem to be having other problems."

"I've gotten over them." Madison said. "I mean…look at Lily and Jaden. I don't want to have to go through all of this again. Once is good enough for me." She picked up Isabelle as the little girl held her arms out to her. "Besides…I have a niece and two nephews as well. There's only so much room." Elizabeth laughed.

"Can you believe it's been five years with no major problems?" She asked.

"Well what did you expect?" Madison asked. "We completely got rid of Jones and Barbossa in a single month. Who else is there to bother us?"

"Norrington and Beckett?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Didn't they leave the Lost Islands muttering about giving up on us?" Madison asked.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth said. Madison smiled. She was certain they'd never have to deal with Norrington and Beckett ever again.

**The End**

* * *

Ok now it's really done. I like all the ideas I was given but I think the ones from _Yamiishot_ are my favourites so I'm gonna go with one (or more) of those. So let's see. The first story was called _Crazy Little Thing_, this one was called _Crazy Little Love_ so…I think the next one should be called…_Crazy Pirate Life._ AND…it will be from Lily's point of view. 


End file.
